Sick As A Cat
by Bloodlustful
Summary: After five wonderful years of an all but perfect life, Amelia has the misfortune to contract a severe, albeit not fatal, case of the flu, and one that will last for a week, at that. And, while she'll be cared for as much as possible by everyone who's willing to, and she has plenty of friends, so many are, it'll still be the week from hell for her.
1. Chapter 1

OOOOOO, I still don't have to return to my backbreaking work quite as soon as I thought, so that leaves room for another story, and my second "Treasure Planet" one, at that!

As with "How Green Were My Sad Eyes", this fanfic is centered around Captain Amelia.

After all, she is my favorite character in the film, bar none.

Now, even though I love the Captain, I am going to absolutely torture her in this eight chapter story.

Specifically, I'm having it so that she catches a serious case of the flu upon waking up one Saturday morning, and although it's one of those simple debilitating and annoying flus which usually isn't anything serious(this is no exception, so she obviously isn't a goner), you can imagine what kind of complaining and groaning and such we're going to hear out of her, especially since you I think you can also guess how much pain and irritation she's going to be feeling, made all the worse for the cat lady in that this is going to last for a week, and each day of how things go, for her or otherwise, is going to be specifically shown by the name of that day in the form of a chapter and that chapter's title being that day's name(although that starts with the second chapter after this one).

So, how much will her frustration and physical awfulness test the patience of her husband and even her kids?

The fact that Jim, Sarah and all of her other friends who will also do what they can for her the instant they get the opportunity to do so notwithstanding, this is going to be nothing short of plenty arduous a week for her and one that anyone who's undergone such a week before would just as soon forget in full.

Let's find out all that we need to know and enjoy ourselves in so doing, shall we?

THINGS TO NOTE:

This fanfic takes place five years after the events of "Treasure Planet".

This story was inspired both by Kitty Petro's story that was one about this very franchise and written on this very site, which was titled: "Amelias Cold", and it was a splendid story, I might add, very hilarious and cute, indeed, so my congrats to KP, and by how it is flu season right now.

I own none of the characters, given that they all belong to "Treasure Planet", and I don't own "Amelias Cold", the story that was part of what inspired this one, either, since that was written by Kitty Petro(again, nice job, KP), not me.

The whole flu season inspiration thing?

Well, you might already be able to tell this, but this is meant, along with being enjoyable to read, as a means to point out that, if you haven't gotten your flu shot yet, then you really should the first chance you get.

Maybe it wasn't necessary to say that, but either way, I felt it was a good idea, and as for the title, you probably think I'm distorting the phrase "Sick As A Dog", and I am.

Sick As A Cat

Chapter 1-Virus Finds A Victim

I tell you, neither Captain Amelia Smollett Doppler nor any of her family could complain.

Besides how their lives, and that of their friends and associates, were going just lovely in ways one could not believe imaginable, due in no small part to how she was being just as good a mother as she was a captain, something that she was openly lauded for by everyone who knew her, the place in which she and her family resided when she and/or her husband, Doctor Delbert Doppler weren't doing their respective jobs and/or one, more or all of their children were at school, was easily what one could and would call "the home from heaven".

Yeah, there were some instances in which she and Delbert fought, though thankfully few and far between, and there were, from time to time, moments when she and/or Delbert got angry at one or more of their kids, or even all of them, in one or two, and vice versa, but these things were pretty much invariably short-lived and they were indeed one big, happy and loving family.

The offspring ad nauseum, the three feline daughters Matey, Jib and Tillie, and their one canine son, Sunny, were surprisingly smart and capable of dealing with things(within the range of their very young age, that is)for the five year old younglings that they were, and indeed were quick learners, which felt great to them and made their parents proud, very unsurprisingly and just as understandably.

However, let's face it…even the closest thing to a perfect life is definitely the next best thing but not quite that.

After all, no one has a perfect life, and the Doppler family was not exempt at all.

Amelia would serve as living proof of that in one of the worst ways you can imagine, though thankfully not one that would make you have to be frightened, tense, worried, what have you for her.

Because upon waking up on a Saturday morning, she was not herself at all, at least not physically, anyway.

Here, I'll be specific…she was far from being "right as rain" as she often labeled herself, because not only was, to her surprise, she far too weak to even begin to move, let alone get out of bed, but when her husband, who had woken up at the same time that she did, saw this after he started to say: "Good morning, hon…" he gasped upon seeing that his wife was starting to cough a lot and, just after he quickly got out of bed to try and see what was going on in case he needed to call a doctor and/or nurse, she began sneezing even more.

"Oh, my God! Dear, what's wrong? You sound like you've really come down with something!" he told her, ready to do the aforementioned calling of a doctor and/or nurse the instant he believed that it was necessary.

"Wrong? What do you mean, wrong?" Amelia replied. "I'll have you know that I'm just as right as rain as ev-ACHOOO!"

"No, you aren't. That coughing and sneezing, especially that last one, is evidence that you are, and of a sudden and somehow, very ill, indeed. Stay where you are. I am going to call the first doctor and/or nurse available to check you out. I will also inform our daughters and son about this so that they'll know what to do after it's been discovered what this obvious problem is. Please don't be stubborn and insist that you're okay. It'll only make whatever this sickness is worse." Delbert informed her.

"Really, Delbert, you're making far too big a deal out of this. It can't be anything that won't…" Amelia began, but then she felt a splitting headache show itself along with a really sore throat and a lot of sweat all over her body. "UUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN…" she groaned. "Why…why does my head hurt so much all of a sudden? My…my throat's so sore…and what's with all this sweat in my fur, anyway? OOOOOOOOOGGGHHH…I feel awful…and so tired, even though I had more than enough sleep last night…"

"All the more reason for you to just lie still, just like you needed to when you were injured back during our journey and had me to tend to your needs, which I will do now." said Delbert. "I am sorry to say that it is now clearer than ever that you have no choice but to accept the fact that some sort of disease is afflicting you, and not trying to move is a very good idea, indeed, in your current state. So please, for my sake, that of the children and your own, please stop denying that you're sick and keep as still and relaxed as possible. I'll make sure that what doctor and/or nurse you'll be needing will be here in as little time as they can be."

"Oh, all right." Amelia said, now having no choice but to face the truth. "Still, I hate this. And this would be so even if I weren't a captain. Who's going to run things while I'm this way?"

"There'll be a substitute, believe me, love. This is for your own good. Keep that well in mind." Delbert stated, and he then got to where their phone was and dialed 911, able to find the best doctor and nurse that Amelia could get in less than a minute after his call was answered and he told the one he was talking to what was currently happening with his wife.

After he hung up, he informed Amelia: "What luck! The best possible doctor, and also the best possible nurse, were found for me to come over here and check you out to see what the problem is! They will be here in five minutes, at most. Just stay nice and calm and know that there won't be any problems concerning your crew or any of what else you're needed for. I'll make sure they know, as well, so that your place can be taken until you're truly 'right as rain' again."

"Gud id." Amelia said, but then she and her husband realized that, as evidenced by how she sounded when giving her response, that her less-than-desirable condition had just gotten worse, part of which consisted of a runny nose and bad nausea.

"Thith iddnt habenig." she said, shocked as the dickens, but her husband said: "I'm afraid so, and it's being extremely blatant about that, too. I am going to go and inform our little lovelies. They are fully awake now, without a doubt, and might be confused as to why they aren't seeing either of us yet. Please don't worry. I'll make sure they can be as much help as possible and that neither they nor I catch this flu, in order to make it so that, when it's stopped being a blight on your body, it will not be showing itself any further."

"Ogab, fangs." Amelia groaned. "Wow, I cad bleef eddy ob zis. Air wathn eben evy sorez ob side dad I hab caud whadebber id wath I dib."

"True enough, but this doctor and nurse are the cream of the crop in their respective positions. They'll find out what's wrong and what we need to do about the problem in virtually no time at all." Delbert assured her.

As if on cue, they heard a knock at the door, Delbert having obviously let the ones he needed to see what the problem was with Amelia where they lived and where he and his wife currently were, and the former immediately went over to and opened the door, saying: "Hello there! It is good that you are both here as quickly as I was told you would be!"

"Of course it is." the doctor, was a canid that looked almost identical to Delbert and was wearing the clothes you would often expect a doctor to wear, white coat or otherwise, while the nurse, who was a felid who looked virtually the same as Amelia and was wearing the sort of clothes that nurses often wore, such as a white shirt and special white hat, nodded. "I'm Dr. Matthew Steven."

The nurse then added: "My name is Alice Greene. So, your wife is pretty under the weather, huh?"

"Without any indications that it would happen before, as well, I'm afraid." Delbert let her and the doctor know.

"I see." said Steven. "Well, let's have a look at her, shall we, Mr. Doppler?" Delbert nodded and then, while Steven and Alice went over to the bed he and Amelia slept in, the latter said: "Mrs. Doppler? Are you awake? Can you hear us?"

"UUUUUUUNNNNNNNN…yeth, bub bardey…I dof fink I cad keeb by eyeth oben morv dan a berry nawwow bargin…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGHHHH…" Amelia replied as she felt considerable dehydration and loss of appetite arrive, thinking to herself: "Wow. Talk about ironic. Right now, I couldn't bring myself to drink so much as a drop of tea or take a small nibble of my favorite kinds of cakes. This illness of mine sure isn't getting any better."

"Well, open your mouth as much as you are able to. We need to take your temperature." said Steven, so Amelia nodded to the extent that she could while opening her mouth just enough so that the thermometer could be put under her tongue.

It wasn't long before it could be taken out, and when it was, both Steven and Alice were alarmed, with Delbert saying: "I'm guessing that this is nothing good?"

"Absolutely nothing good." Alice informed him, and then Steven let him know: "Her body temperature is 103. And she's suddenly coughing, sneezing and barely breathing, albeit not in a life-threatening way on any counts."

Indeed, Amelia was once more doing these things, and her nose was runny all of a sudden, something she felt all at the same time on all counts, and then Steven and Alice shook their heads, the former saying: "No question now. She's got the flu. The sort of fever she has makes such a fact well clear."

"Oh, good heavens! Surely there's a way we can help her?" Delbert exclaimed.

"She'll get better." Alice said. "Didn't Steven here just say that it wasn't a life-threatening flu?"

"Okay, true, but what can I, my children or anyone else do?" asked Delbert, and then Steven said: "Since I have seen this level of the flu before and this specific category of it, I am sorry to say that, while she certainly can, and should, be given as many fluids, throat lozenges and foods laden with protein, vitamin B6 and Vitamin B12 as you can provide her with, though it has to be every few hours, mind you, and get as much sleep as possible, which I don't think she'll have any trouble doing after she hears the rest of what she needs to…"

He sighed and Alice finished: "…it must be done in a way so that no one giving her what she needs is within six feet of her. You see, she is very contagious, and although we drank special fluids to make sure that we could approach her without catching her illness ourselves before coming here, it isn't just that the effects will be wearing off soon."

"It's also the fact that you are lucky that you got out of bed when you told us you did, because otherwise you might very well have caught the illness which currently has the poor feline incapacitated." Steven let Doppler know. "Along with how there are medicines specifically designed to combat the flu, which I will leave you plenty of, since we brought them in our bags just in case it was the flu, the way that there's been a notable amount of cases lately, and they consist of cough medicine, decongestant, Tamiflu and Relenza. It is also worth pointing out that one of the best things for her to drink while laid up like this is some forms of tea, such as herbal, honey and lemon, the latter two mixed together being what gives the most help."

"I'm glad you told me the last part! Amelia loves tea! So that remedy should be no problem." Delbert smiled, then put in: "Although, there have been other cases of the flu lately? Do you think that the same thing that caused those other cases might have struck Amelia?"

"It's very possible, believe me." Steven nodded.

Amelia thought to herself: "Tea as one of my remedies? I think I actually might feel a speck better just from hearing that!" as her face lit up as much as it could in her current condition. "But wait…there have been multiple flu cases before now as of late? That must mean I'm just the latest victim of what must be causing them! Couldn't they just stop already? And I'd be wishing this even if I wasn't now being victimized by it. Sigh…"

As you might have guessed, her face subsequently fell.

"Why me?" she thought to herself further as she did a big sniffle that made a lot of mucus go down her throat.

"That's good to hear! We will, however, give her something that should speed up the process of getting rid of her flu as much as it can speed it up, though how much it does is something even the likes of us don't know for sure, since it varies from patient to patient." Alice put in, taking out a needle and saying to Doppler: "This is a medicinal liquid that is specifically designed to attack influenza viruses. Created by doctors who are specialized experts on the flu, whether they are the ones injecting it or not. Hopefully Amelia will be one of the luckier ones here."

Delbert nodded and said: "Amelia, the nurse is about to…"

"I dow, gib me a jot." Amelia said. "It'll hurd furra seggon, bud six jots conn gubare to whabbain thith flu is gidding me. Bethides, tha way iddl peel bight make be bass ouf, and ripe dow, I'd really lipe that."

"All right, then. Here it comes." Alice told her, and after injecting Amelia in the arm, she heard the latter go: "AAAAAAA…UUUNNNNNNNNNNN…"

Amelia was sound asleep, and Delbert said: "Thank you. Thank you very much, both of you. I'll make sure everyone who will be able to aid her knows, and you both did an excellent job."

"Thank you, Delbert, and you now know how to handle things with this fully, which you will be doing from here on out, unless, of course, there's something else you need us for." Alice said, and then Steven put in: "In which case we'll be here as fast as we can be, although we must point out that, since this is the flu, she'll most likely take a week to get over it, so there is going to be quite a bit of time spent in taking care of her for the next seven days, especially the first few."

"Understood. And thanks again!" Delbert smiled, but then he heard footsteps and said: "Ah! My children. I need to tell them what's happened and why you're here, even if you are about to go, so I have to switch my focus to that. I'll keep everything you said well in mind."

"No problem." Steven said. "Come on, Alice, we don't want to confuse the little ones."

Both him and Alice chuckled at his joke, and while they were moving forward, Delbert came out and said: "Matey, Tillie, Sunny, Jib, there is something you need to know which is very important."

"What's that, daddy?" asked Jib, who then noticed Steven and Alice as they were leaving and said: "Wait…aren't those doctors? What are they doing here?"

"That's what I need to tell you about." Delbert replied. "There's no light way to put this. Your mother has a horrendous case of the flu, and although she will recover, it will easily be a week that she is ill. Furthermore, while we will all do everything we can to make her feel the least bit better, as will any and every other one who will lend a helping hand if given the chance, every time she is given aid will need to be six feet away from her, as she is quite contagious. I cannot sleep in the same bed as her for the next week, and thus must opt for the couch, instead. This is going to be one long, hard, painful, unhappy week for her, so let's lessen such awful things as much as possible, all while making sure they don't befall us, as well."

"Understood, daddy." Jib nodded, and then Sunny said: "We hear you." while Tillie added: "Poor mommy. How did she get this, anyway?"

"Yeah, she was perfectly okay yesterday and last night!" put across Matey, and Delbert said: "Believe me, my dears, she and I are both as surprised and confused as you are, though it is possible that the way there have recently been a number of flu cases is the reason for it and, if so, she's the newest victim just now. But whether I am right or not, we must remember those who could and would be perfectly willing to assist us in coming to her aid, such as Jim Hawkins and his mother, Sarah. She is currently sleeping like a log, so do what you can to ensure you make as little noise as possible, as I will be doing myself."

"Got it." all four of the Doppler children said in unison,

CHAPTER 1 HAS ENDED

Was this enjoyable?

I do hope so.

And, although I know full well that I've said this before, I need to, for emphasis, once more give a message to anyone and everyone who has not yet gotten their flu shot…

GET IT NOW!

You do not want the consequences of what will happen if you don't, to you or anyone else!

So avoid said problems by receiving your flu vaccination as soon as possible!

HURRY!

But in any case, please rate and review, everybody, and believe me when I say that the chapters that follow will be nothing short of only too great a read, though it's a shame that it'll have to be at Amelia's expense via flu and the horrific effects thereof, but you know what?

Sometimes I'm just that mean, and this is one such instance.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go with the first day of Amelia's week of being in an agonized, miserable state and feeling just as awful.

It's been virtually an entire day since she fell asleep, so it's Sunday morning, but unlike most Sunday mornings, this is not what one would consider a happy time to look forward to lovely relaxation and free time.

After all, Amelia can't do much more than lie on her back due to being utterly immobilized by the flu she has, well, outside of just barely see whatever her eyes can detect in her bedroom and, as much as what ability to speak she's currently got will allow, complain bitterly about how she feels and how she hates being so dependent and helpless.

Let's have some laughs at my favorite character's expense as we get to enjoy her bitch and moan and feel like she's a baby again, even though what makes her feel that way is required unless the chances of her flu lasting even longer and becoming even worse are to be increased, so she sucks it up and deals with it, though one can hardly fault her for griping about her current undeserved misfortune.

I mean, wouldn't you complain like there was no tomorrow if you were in her position?

Exactly.

But enough ado.

Love her though I do, I'm going to be so, so cruel to her in this chapter.

THINGS TO NOTE:

Though only Amelia's family will be featured in this chapter, fear not, Jim and/or Sarah fans, for Jim and Sarah going to be shown in future ones!

In each of these chapters of Amelia's terrible week of illness and pain and inability to do more than keep her eyes open a marginal amount and/or talk to some extent unless something is, in one way or the other, brought over to here, there will be part of a song in the background, each one chosen to fit how Amelia is feeling in one form or the other, though all will obviously be ones that can connect to her illness in some way or the other and be anything but happy or excited or feelgood kinds of songs.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to "Treasure Planet", and I don't own any of the songs that I'll be using part of in any of the chapters, this one or otherwise, as they all belong to their respective artists.

Chapter 2-Sunday

When Amelia woke up, the last thing that she remembered was getting that shot and now it was morning, but even earlier in it than when she woke up feeling so horrible.

Obviously, she'd been asleep for around an entire day, and seen nothing but blackness while also not feeling a damn thing, because that's how dead asleep she was.

So you can imagine what it was like for her when she was suddenly seeing some sunlight in the room in which she slept and the room itself, even if it was through narrowly opened eyes, and feeling some unbearable agony throughout her body, her green eyes even being mixed with some redness due to being bloodshot from the flu and her throat feeling as dry as a desert.

"I've…been asleep for a day?" she thought to herself. "Well, I sure wish I still was. My body's a prison and torture chamber. Wait…it was going to be a week before I was over this flu, wasn't it? And I got the disease and found out about it all yesterday morning…that was Saturday, so it must be Sunday now. The first day of this insufferable week of my life…minutes are going to feel like hours…UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH…"

"Morning, mommy!" she suddenly heard the voice that belonged to Tillie say, and she got a miniscule amount happier, since now she was hearing one of her children and could focus on something other than how hellacious she currently felt.

"Gud mordig, Dillee." Amelia replied. "Sade, whath zat ping in brunt ob be?"

"It's a special mechanical arm and hand device that me and the others helped Daddy put together yesterday, and below you see a metal tray of sorts." Tillie replied, it now being clear that she was behind the wall from which she was talking to her mother and that the device she spoke of had made its way through the wall.

"I with I gud thee bedder, buddit theems tubbe stigging outhru va wall." Amelia said as she noticed that fact, and Tillie put across: "It is. It's been designed so that, whenever you need something, it'll signal us with a bleeping device we put on it, and it'll be shown what you need by a screen we connected to it, as well. We then put what you need onto that tray and, when we put it towards the wall, it, and whatever's on it, briefly turn intangible and rematerialize once in your room. It extends however far we wish, and works just like a regular, flesh and blood hand would, so we make sure it gives you what you could usually get yourself, but can't when you're so ill and paralyzed like this. Oh, mommy, you poor thing. Anyhow, you might currently see a tall glass of water on this, as well as some eggs, bacon and herbal tea, along with a muffin, which tastes just like your favorite kind of vanilla cake and even has frosting identical to it inside, but it's not just for some understandably much needed sweetness. It's got a giant dose of decongestant and just as big a one of Tamiflu in it. You probably can already tell, but this is breakfast, though it will be given to you bit by bit in order to increase the chances you'll be better in less time than you may have taken to be otherwise."

"Tank oo." Amelia said. "Aldo, nuddu sowd ungradefu, buddis ith tho embarathing. Oodoh, sinthamudder uthly tendths tooa chiden wittis sorda ting, buth here itf se ubber way abound."

"I see what you mean, but let's not dwell on that." Tillie said. "Open wide, mommy, or at least as wide as you can, anyway."

Amelia nodded and, for a brief amount of time, she felt a tiny bit better(read: more marginally than she could currently open her bloodshot green eyes, and that's saying something)but it didn't last after she had enjoyed bite after bite, drink after drink, of her special, nourishing, helpful breakfast.

Because just after she said: "By thags, Dilliegh." and Tillie said: "No problem. We're taking turns in caring for you in your time of need, and Jib'll be up next." during the time she retracted the special caring machine, followed by how Amelia told her: "Iearya." and Tillie left along with the machine, she felt a splitting headache come along and her throat dried up like a small, damp shirt in a, well, dryer, and every bone, organ and muscle in her body was killing her.

"What in the world?!" she thought to herself. "How is this possible? I was fed! I was given liquids! Even special liquid medication along with plenty of protein, the former in one of the best muffins ever made, no less, not to mention herbal tea that tasted like it was made in heaven! And I'm now essentially in the body from hell? This doesn't make any sense at all!"

It went from bad to worse when she started feeling nausea that made her think, though luckily only for a second, like she was going to puke up her breakfast, and, due to how the only parts of her that weren't completely covered in all three of her, well, covers were, as you might recall, her head and the top of her shoulders, she was certainly getting hot along with how her nightgown, though usually a cozy thing to wear that felt wonderful, was contributing to how she felt like she was burning up from her fever again, though the latter wasn't the case in reality, but it sure felt plenty like it.

"Wab is dis, an obben?" she said, and, amazingly enough, this was just when her husband knocked on her door and said: "Love? Although I can't come in for obvious reasons, I thought I'd see if that special breakfast we made for you has made you feel any better or made any difference."

"Bel, Gelberd, if oo muss dow, it breebly haddat effec, buddeveno ip shudda asso mabe be peel copen enup to ball asleeb, Ib actly, ivonicwy, dow godden worth." she replied. "Ip I din knog thith flu wassin gonna gill be, Ivy terfide abow been a godder."

"Oh, my! Amelia, I can't believe this. You don't deserve this at all." Delbert said before also adding: "Do what you can to fall asleep in an instant. Perhaps that will make it so that what you were given kicks in by the time you awaken again, plus it won't allow your body to continue to hurt so much. Try closing your eyes and going as limp as possible. That could allow everything you've been given to do what it should have done immediately beforehand, though even one as smart as I can't comprehend how it could either fail or at least take longer than it should to kick in."

"Thad won be ard." Amelia told him. "Id gelp ip I dew nun was ere, eben bough I ab perry gradepul foralladis."

"Understood. Rest well. And please get well soon. It hurts me and the children to know you're in such awful pain and such a horrible condition just as much as this is causing you awful feelings." Delbert responded while leaving.

"Ay, yoo thig I wun addy ovvit?" Amelia asked, but despite how there was now endless peace and quiet, nothing gave her any peace at all, and this was all still war on her body and the feelings thereof.

Despite her belief that falling asleep would be effortless, even automatic, for her when she was in this kind of excruciating, gross shape, she believed wrong and it proved to be quite the opposite, which her sudden sneezing, coughing and even hacking up hairballs made blatantly clear.

That the first two were even worse, louder and longer lasting than before, which is saying a lot, plus the now vast amounts of liquid mucus that came out of her were mixing with the hairballs and causing them to stick to the covers she was already trapped under made her all the more of the feeling that she almost wished she wasn't alive.

"Whyb duddnt anee ub wudiwaz gibben agt?!" she cried out, and then she suddenly heard Jib say: "Um, Mommy? Not to sound callous, but could you please try to keep it down in there? Me and Sunny are kind of playing with each other right now."

"Jib!" she then heard Sunny say from what was clearly behind the left side wall where he and Jib were interacting. "Did mommy ever act like that when you were sick? Sure, hearing all of that is irritating, but like it wasn't annoying when we complained at times we were ill."

"Okay, you've got me there," she heard Jib's voice say in response, "but it's hardly news that you're more patient and calm than I am by this point, and mommy's reactions to this flu, even though she doesn't mean it that way and certainly doesn't want to have said flu in the first place, really are grinding my gears, or at least starting to right about now."

"Wow. You sure are one compassionate kitten." Sunny said to Jib, using blatant sarcasm.

"Hey, I said 'Not to sound callous' as part of what I was asking, not telling, mommy, didn't I?" Jib retorted. "Really, don't act as if I don't care about her or am ungrateful about how she took care of me when I was ill or any of that other stuff. I just don't know whether or not it's bound to be the other way around as far as mothers losing their tempers at what their children being sick causes is conce…"

Just then, a noise that sounded a lot like puking occurred, and Sunny asked: "Mommy? What happened? Did you just vomit?"

"Nogbe, buddi surb peels likkat kinda nausa inbi guth." Amelia replied, and she added in: "Thaggoo por showig be sush totfull kidess, bayaway, Tuddy, unbike a pertain lil poneome I nob."

"Hey, come on! As if Sunny won't eventually lose his patience too, mommy! Stop treating me like I'm being mean or uncaring! Do you think I wouldn't give you a remedy like the others would if the chance came up? Seriously." Jib exclaimed.

"Be ad azzit bay, I'll pill bemember bis thannex tibe a cudden subwun ib ill. By da way, Tillie infomed be lat yoower nex id lide fo wed I'll be neein remdees agag. Soyu beth nod foget, especialegh dow." Amelia said in response. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOGH…buddin abby cathe, Ib gudda neeba tooaf yoo to leab thab roob now. Mibed peels like a jian mawwet isth thamlling ober and ober aged iddo by brade. UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH."

"Come on, you heard what mommy said." Sunny told Jib. "Unless, of course, you'd rather give her a remedy by snuggling up to her and letting her hug you."

"Gotcha, Sunny. We're gone, mommy." Jib told her brother and mother, respectively, as they got out of the room they'd been playing in.

"Thaggoo." Amelia told them both, and immediately thereafter, one hell of a sneezing fit commenced, with a great deal of liquid mucus coming out each time, more than the last with every sneeze, and she also hacked up some hairballs along with how she also felt like she was going to puke for real all of a sudden, but once more it was just a really nasty, false alarm but still plenty nausea-laden feeling in her stomach.

Things then went from bad to worse when her eyes were watering badly and the sweat really came along in a massive surge, all while her throat felt as if it were the driest desert on the planet, much like her lips and, ironically, her nose suddenly did.

"FALL ASLEEP ALREADY!" she thundered at herself in her mind.

Thankfully, she was finally able to lose consciousness and was no longer feeling the awful effects of her illness.

No, I'm just kidding.

She was feeling more pain as all of her muscles felt like they had been stretched as far as they could be stretched without being torn(this didn't actually happen, of course, but it felt like it did).

That, and her organs(well, her digestive organs, anyway)didn't just fill up with the sort of queasiness that would challenge the strength of even a stomach that belonged to a fan of the "Saw" franchise, but this was accompanied by the way that, despite how she was lying perfectly still, she almost felt her body spinning around and around and bucking up and down, up and down.

By the time this ended, she had become a quivering mass of jello, or, actually, she simply felt as though she did, even though she was just as she was before in terms of how her body was(outside of the fact she was unbelievably sick, obviously).

"What is this, some kind of reversal effect that the viruses are giving me? It's like what was meant to make me closer to being right as rain again is doing the exact opposite!" she said in her brain, feeling so much frustration.

Her splitting headache, her dreadful stomachache and her unbearable backache just wouldn't quit, and indeed they relentlessly inflicted the sort of pain that one simply cannot imagine(read: can't even possibly begin to imagine).

She tried ignoring the way that she was being tortured by her own body by thinking of the lovely tea and cakes she had to look forward to, among other objects that she loved to eat and would need to consume for the sake of her health and ending this flu as soon as possible anyway, but when that didn't work, she attempted looking back to the days that were shining moments for her, and given her marvelous career as a captain being what it was and would be again after she was well, well, again, there were plenty of them.

When THAT didn't work, she opted for setting her mind to how happy she was to have so many friends and a wonderful family, along with fans galore, and how lucky it was that she possessed such lovely individuals in her life, especially ones who would give as much of a helping hand as they could were she in need, which she truly was right now.

But…that didn't have the desired effect, either, so she tried for thinking about funny things, such as how ironic it was that she and Doppler were so different and yet so similar, to say nothing of how she first met him in the most hilarious of ways.

Did that turn out as she wanted it to?

Nope.

So she attempted using the memories that consisted of the best parts of her childhood and teenage years to look back at, and knowing how proud her sadly now dead parents must be of her for what she became and accomplished, along with how she once slapped a bitchy female rat who was part of her crew for trying to drive her insane with a ball of yarn and a red laser light at one point and with enough force so that she didn't pass out, but did get hurt bad enough to learn her lesson and never do that to her again, for said use.

Yeah…that effort was in vain, too.

Of course, she was already plenty frustrated and irate about this illness to begin with, but now both skyrocketed because of how nothing was helping…although, she did consider what it would be like if her husband were a medical doctor along with an astronomy scientist and would be more than happy to help cure her condition if the former was the case, and she imagined herself right as rain again, wearing her signature captain outfit and holding him close to her and vice versa.

This actually made her feel a little better…BRIEFLY!

She was then suddenly made to snap back to reality when she was given a feeling that made it clear that, while her throat, nose and lips were dry, her fur and bed clothes were another story.

Upon realizing how much sweat had come out of her by now, since she was lying down on her back for so long and her fur and her nightgown had thus easily been able to spread and increase that sweat from the heat that was able to maintain itself from her lack of movement, as she felt a big puddle of it on her back and the back of her head, plus more than a little bit of it on her chest and belly, which also made its way into her nightgown along with the sweat from her back, much to her surprise on all counts, Amelia rolled over onto her side.

While she did so, though this only decreased the awful feeling of all that sweat on her a tiny amount and she was otherwise still feeling just as lousy, she was unaware of a part of a song that was playing in the background, and this was what it was.

 _Sick of it all, sick of it all!_

 _We will not follow!_

 _Sick of it all, sick of it all!_

 _They don't understand how sick we are, sick we are of this bottomless pit of lies behind closed eyes!_

Just then, she felt her eyes closing heavily and swiftly, which made it rather clear that it was not going to be long before she finally lost consciousness and would be getting a break, for one length of time or the other, from the excruciating, intolerable feelings that her flu was giving her.

Thanking God that she was going to fall asleep at any second just now, since her current position was slightly more comfortable and the pillow felt a little nicer now that it was back to what it was prior to her head being on it for so long and the side of her head was now on it, instead, she still felt terrible as hell due to how there was a lot of phlegm in her throat just now and she could feel and taste it only too well.

Swallowing it quickly to make sure that she wouldn't suffocate while asleep, it really went down hard and she couldn't help but shake at the less than pleasant feeling that she got when it hit her stomach, which was continuing to churn despite how what she was given before should have made it so that she'd had felt less awful seconds ago back when it happened quite a bit of time prior to this, concerning abdominal matters or otherwise, and she was actually surprised that, even after all of what might have triggered it having occurred, she hadn't puked yet.

Amelia, upon closing her eyes so heavily and fully as she had and becoming even more fast asleep than she had the day before after being given that shot which was, sadly, only giving a very minor amount of the desired effect, had the last conscious thought(for the time being)that she had be the memory of how long it took for her to doze off and how much longer it was taking for what should have lessened what was wracking her body on whole new levels of terribleness quite a bit ago to do its thing, if it was going to do it at all, that is, which she really hoped it would do by the time she was awake again.

"Just my luck…" she thought a second before blacking out upon realizing how much she'd gone through today and, ironically, how much worse it undoubtedly would have been if she HADN'T been given that shot and the wonderful breakfast she had been given(and it badly baffled her to no end as to why something that delicious, that comforting and that full of some of her remedies didn't seem to do blow against what it was meant to combat), as well.

CHAPTER 2 HAS ENDED

So, did you like this?

Pretty funny stuff, huh?

Aren't I just such a jerk?

LOL.

Anyway, I did indeed decide to use the Evanesence song "Sick" in this chapter as which one of the songs for this story's chapters I'd use a part of.

After all, Amelia didn't take too long to get, and this is NOT a pun, btw, sick of it all as far as her illness went, now did she?

Of course not.

So there you have it.

Anyway, ratings and reviews, please, and get ready, because in the next chapter, Jim will arrive along with Sarah, and I think more than a few of you will like that!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day of Amelia's least favorite week to be has arrived!

Last chapter, she was having an ordeal that was sky high, and indeed she was feeling positively dreadful even for someone with the flu.

A mechanical arm that her husband and four children had put together to make sure that her wants and needs would be brought her way, and it could literally make anything materialize, with a special tray that would hold what was created on it so that it would easily serve its purpose, and it was able to go from intangible to solid to the former again to the latter again and so on and so forth, easily able to extend into the wall of the bedroom Amelia was currently suffering in and bring her what she needed and/or desired and fitted with both a bleeping device and a screen that would show what needed to be created, as well.

Each one of the five would take turns in giving her what had to be given to her at what time it was required she received it.

Surely things would go uphill from here.

'Fraid not.

Though she was given one of the best kind of breakfasts one can ever imagine being made and said breakfast was laden with remedies for the flu, with the sort of tea and cake she loved most being part of said remedy laden breakfast, this was only able to make her feel better briefly, even though it should have pointed her in the right direction more than that(sadly and ironically, she felt even worse afterwards, even though what she was given was plenty nourishing and hydrating)and the fact that she'd previously been given a flu shot should have also combated the virus enough to make her get better, but did no such thing, even worsens such facts for the poor felid.

Now, it's the next day, and since her seemingly sadistic Sunday is now past, it's obviously Monday, and, while Mondays are usually days that everyone hates, let's face it…any day that comes after the day prior to this one would, at least so far, be better than that also ironic Sunday(you know, since Sundays are generally the nicest, calmest and most desirable kinds of days for more than a few individuals, human or otherwise, and whether they are fictional or real)as far as Amelia's family and(well, DUH!)Amelia herself are fucking concerned.

Let's see if, regardless of how terrible she still feels, it is at least not as awful as her horrendous Sunday was, and let's not forget that Jim and Sarah are going to be visiting her in this chapter, which might at least take her mind off of how miserable she feels and give her something else to focus on, which I know quite a few of you must be anticipating on all counts.

THINGS TO NOTE:

For those of you who are wondering whether or not I'm going to be a little nicer to Amelia in this chapter despite still portraying her as plenty unhappy(big surprise)from how hellacious her current case of the flu is making her feel, my answer is as follows.

Maybe I will…maybe I won't…

You'll find out soon enough, though.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to "Treasure Planet", and I don't own any of the songs that I'll be using part of in any of the chapters, this one or otherwise, as they all belong to their respective artists.

Chapter 3-Monday

Awakening once more, Amelia noticed that it was later in the morning that it had been on Sunday morning or even Saturday morning after her mind's tangled knots were all untangled and she realized wasn't she sleeping anymore by how her bodily torture made itself known yet again.

Putting two and two together led to her finding out that it was Monday now and, judging by how her body wasn't quite in quite as much pain as it had been prior to her passing out on Sunday(though it was still plenty agonized, mind you), she had the following thoughts.

"OOOOOOGH…couldn't I still be sleeping? It's Monday morning, no doubt, the way I'm seeing more daylight than I did yesterday morning, which means it must be later today than it was yesterday, and although I'm glad that my remedies must have finally done their thing, given that I'm feeling a little less awful than I did yesterday morning, I still hate the shape I'm in, since I can barely move enough to do that rolling over thing that I did in bed that helped me sleep when I did it and am still so covered in illness, covers and robe combination produced sweat that one would think I had just gotten out of a swimming pool while wearing what nightgown I'm currently in."

But there were voices she heard that didn't belong to any member of her family, but did belong to two very close friends of hers, specifically Jim Hawkins and his mother, Sarah, who had obviously been called to come visit her, although accordingly like her family and everyone else who might visit her would, since she was ultra contagious, and here's what they said.

"Amelia? It's me, Jim, and Mom's here, too. Delbert and the kids called us when they decided it might be nice to have two good friends visiting along with their being here to tend to your needs and desires while you're so, so ill. Damn, why the hell would anyone want you to be this way? Why did it have to happen? But look on the bright side…you at least have those closest to you, family or otherwise, here to keep you as much company and give you as much care as possible."

"JIB!" exclaimed Amelia as her eyes flew wide open with joy and happiness and she suddenly didn't feel what excruciating pain she was in quite as much as she had upon waking up yet again. "AB SAWAH'S EAR, TOOB! YOR BOF SUJ A FOUND POR FOR EARB!"

"That, and wait'll you find out what Jib's going to be serving you for breakfast this morning!" Sarah told her.

"Ah, yeth, Chib." Amelia replied. "Err turd eddybay, an id bee ob gate puddishbet eeder bay, da wave jee poke toobe yepperbay boardig."

"Huh? What do you mean, Amelia?" asked Sarah, and Jim then added in: "What did she say, Amelia?"

After Amelia told them both what Jib said to her the morning before, their eyes opened widely and Jim said: "Oh, my God! When did her little heart become so black?"

Sarah then added: "Now, now, Jim, let's not go THAT far. It was certainly unkind and rather selfish of her, to be sure, but she wasn't saying any of that 'HA! I'm feeling fine and you're not!' or 'Better you than me.' or 'Damn, I sure hope you die!' kind of crap."

"Okay, true, but still, I'm taken aback by how she could speak that way to her own mother when she's got this horrible condition and that same mother was previously sweet to her and/or her siblings when they had some kind of illness disabling them, much like their father was. She could have been, oh, I don't know, sweet to Amelia herself?" Jim replied.

"I see what you mean, but moving on to something more pleasant, that breakfast that Jib's got planned for you today? It consists of blueberry pancakes and various liquids in tall glasses, including a blend of earl-grey tea and liquid lozenges, and, of course, plenty of water, as you'll find out in what ones you drink containing them, some of which also have liquid TUMS mixed in there. That, and the pancakes and water are not only chock full of Vitamin B12 and Vitamin B6, as well, not to mention just as laced with cough medicine, which is also in your earl-grey tea, but decongestant is spread all around every last inch of everything, as is a very special substance which will make sure that you do not gain weight, and if you have gained any, it will be eliminated, plus do not get a stomachache, as what you're given will digest fast, along with it being so filling, warm and drowsiness inducing that you'll undoubtedly fall asleep in one minute, at most, if not half that amount of time." Sarah stated.

"BELB…" Amelia said, opening her eyes as widely as her debilitating, disabling sickness would allow. "Zhee muss realby bee sorreigh abow gow pe acped yepperday add ith oothing thith ath a gessure ob dat."

"This and the way that she was going to go along with Matey's suggestion that everything be bursting with the best kind of flavor to the point where what you were given yesterday would seem bland and it would seem like you were in heaven squared, anyway, yes." Sarah let Amelia know. "Just like the others were, and the fact that the amount of remedy matter in it all would make what amount was in your breakfast yesterday morning look like a bunch of few and spread far away specks was also agreed on, quite understandably, compounds all of what I just said nicely."

"Ooobo," Amelia said to Sarah and Jim, "wippa waydatt thigs were yepperay ann dabay deyar ripe dow, onmb cud, ant moph liggli wud, cobsiber bith deironee uvva yeer. Apper all, ips yoosle Sunnays zath ebreud wuvs add Mobays bat ebreybuddy hathes. Bubbow, ipsee uvver ay abound."

"True, kind of like it's the other way around in terms of who's got the illness and who takes care of who for it." Sarah nodded. "Granted, this has happened before, including once with my Jimmy boy here, but you know what I mean, especially given what I just pointed out about that one time."

She looked at Jim with a teasing smile for emphasis, while her son just rolled his eyes and said: "Yeah, yeah, I know, but don't force me to remind you that you were just as helpless, agonized and miserable back then than Amelia currently is, if not more of all three of those things, when it happened. Every bit as contagious, as well, again, if not more so. Oh, wait, I just did. HA!"

"That was an awfully low blow you just struck there, Jim." frowned Sarah, and Amelia then asked: "Wape, yoober?" and Sarah told her: "I'm afraid so, though Jim did a damn good job tending to me, but yes, I was, which I'm now dismayed to tell you because, ironically, of that same Jim. Really, did you have to embarrass me like that while we were talking to the captain?"

"Seeing as how you started the whole damn thing by telling her about it, I'd have to say…yeah." Jim replied. "But anyway, we'll stay where we are, or, alternatively, one or both of us will be behind some other wall that's on the other side of this room, for as long as you like. You more than deserve it, given what the hell you're going through, and it's pretty fitting I would be the one to tell you this, the way that you're the reason I became what I am today."

"Guy…guy fanks…" Amelia told them, and as if on cue, she then heard the words: "Mommy, breakfast time. You're going to see this as a dream come true, much like it'll quickly put you in dreamland."

"Beah, Sabbah add Jibbere juth tolbe so ubbon maggin deir pesence gown." Amelia said after hearing the words in a voice which was clearly the one that belonged to Jib.

"Ah, how wonderful!" said Jib. "Thanks for saving me the trouble of telling her how sorry I am for how I acted yesterday and what we've put in all of this, you two!"

"Sure thing." Jim said, and Sarah added: "No problem."

"By the way," Jim added in, "it's worth pointing out that, while we found out about that gesture of apology thing during the time you were putting together that breakfast following how we were called and got here, both for brightening your mom's day some, if possible, and giving her others to talk to along with you and your family, whether they lessened anything bad about how you are feeling or not, we were ready to hear about how nice all four of her kids were being to her along with her husband, and that they were being just as kind and warm, as well."

"We didn't think that there would be any exceptions, so you shocked us, which will stop being so after you've made up for what you said like you're about to." Sarah put across.

"Until then, don't come anywhere near either of us." Jim warned, and Jib said: "All right, all right. Besides, from the sound of things, I'm not going to be anywhere near either of you until I do what I now will and leave where I am to do it. But enough chitchat here. Get ready for the, and this is NOT a pun, mother of all gourmet breakfasts, Mommy!"

"Oh, Ipe mell meyond rebbey." Amelia said. "Leth habbit."

And so it was that Jib now made up for her mistake of being a tad malicious towards her poor, sick mother by making sure that not a drop or crumb of what she was given was left, and it was only too easy for Amelia to open her mouth widely enough to consume it all.

Yup, when the special mechanical arm presented to her exactly what had been described on that tray and did its thing like before, Amelia wasted not a second in consuming every last molecule of what she was being presented, and much to her elation, it was just the way Sarah had described it in terms of how good it was.

In fact, just after the arm went back out through the wall and turned solid again, instead of how it was the other way around when it was put in, she was still heard chewing and drinking.

She didn't remember the last time she'd eaten and/or drunk something this fabulous, and by the time that she was finished, she told Jib: "Tankyu, Jib. Beporehad, parda yo apowogee wuz assepded. Dow allub itis, dough Ibe bager I'll be falleg abweep guide sood, so pleabe mage toor doo ann ebreywud elf here keepth deir eythe ab eerbs obben shuddib be deeded thatibe gibben bore aid, thoughu cannall inneract asoowill whilbysbeep slong asoo do if gietly."

"Of course, Mommy. And man, you must have really needed that!" Jib told her. "You really were more voracious than I've ever known you to be in my life, even if it has only been a short one at the moment."

"Wund yoob agg lige Iid justh dow ip yooere inmi basishun?" asked Amelia, and Jib sighed: "You know, you're right. Who am I to judge someone in that state, especially my own mother, when this is no different than I'd be if I had the flu…well, except I'd have an even bigger craving, and that's saying something, so yeah, I see what you mean."

"Gudda knobe." Amelia told her, but then she fell asleep as though she'd been hit over the head with a frying pan and knocked out as a result, though thankfully this happened in a way so that she hit the pillow with the back of her head so that it was in the center and every last one of the covers were totally, well, covering her except for the aforementioned head, so it was no problem that she'd be this dead asleep in this particular position.

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that we should now pay attention to the other ones here and leave her be, along with remember what she said about said interaction." Jim said at a low volume, and while he, Sarah, Jib and the others got into this and that while making sure that nothing woke Amelia up, the latter was sleeping as though she'd had insomnia for days galore and she was not feeling as godawful as she had been, even if it was due in no small part to how fast she lost consciousness.

Unhappily, it wasn't all that long until nothing but comforting blackness suddenly turned to nightmarishness for her, as she saw herself wearing her signature/trademark captain's outfit, but also in a hellhole of sorts which one could consider the Christian version of hell blended with a boiler room, a dungeon and a coal mine.

"What…what in the name of God is this?" Amelia exclaimed. "Where in the world am I? How did I get here?"

Seeing that she was wearing the uniform that came to mind when someone mentioned her name more often than not and indeed that she wore almost exclusively as far as attire went, during her voyages or otherwise, she wanted to be glad about that, but it was too much of an overwhelming and confusing sight to see what kind of a ghastly, macabre place she was suddenly in for no apparent reason for that kind of thinking.

"Where in the world are you, puss? That's easy." said a bass deep voice that would terrify even Eli Roth and/or Stephen King.

Amelia, scared for the first time in years, went pale and subsequently saw a giant hellhound, a hellhound which would make even other hellhounds cry in fright, and there were three hellcats that were quite big, too(though only half the size of the hellhound)and every bit as scary, when she heard a loud hiss they all made together and turned around to see them behind her.

Becoming increasingly terrified, our wondrous captain of a fabulous feline fan favorite was told by the part of the latter trio who was clearly the lead hellcat, whose voice sounded a great deal like that of Ghostface from the "Scream" franchise, and who was sporting an evil, cruel grin just like the other two hellcats and of course the hellhound was: "You're in Horrorland, Amelice!"

Then the hellcat to the right of their leader, whose voice sounded like the Candyman from, you guessed it, the "Candyman" franchise, told her: "And you're late, you're late, for a very important date…WITH DEATH, BITCH!"

The one to the left of her, whose voice sounded just like the one that belonged to Scar from "The Lion King" subsequently said: "You might think that said death will be at the paws of the hellhound and our own."

They fused into one giant hellcat and it said, with a voice that was thundering and deep, kind of like the way Quan Chi from "Mortal Kombat" sounded, but three times as much on both counts, the words: "And you are partly correct, but there are a few other guests who will be joining your ass in this killer terror party of ours. Like the vast rabbit demon and the Bad Hatter, who you will be seeing to the left and right of you, respectively."

Amelia looked to first the left of her and then the right to find out whether or not she was being lied to in order to make it so that she couldn't fight back due to further fear, but she saw that this was not so…as she saw the left of where she was, and sure enough, a giant rabbit demon(think the white rabbit from that "7 Floors Of Hell" attraction in Cleveland, but with black fur)a second before seeing that Bad Hatter(he looked like a cross between the original Mad Hatter and Freddy Krueger)upon looking to the left of her.

She was now paler than the moon and absolutely paralyzed with fear, and the Bad Hatter said: "Come, come now. We'll kill her, sure enough, but I'm told this cat lady loves tea, cakes, the whole shebang. Can't she at least enjoy those things one last time via a special tea party of my own creation? It would be so much fun, so fitting and so ironic a way to spend one's final moments, especially with it being an integral part of this sort of thing."

"Fine, then." the hellhound said after considering the Bad Hatter's words along with the hellcat combo and the rabbit demon, who nodded in unison.

"Just be sure to make it so that she doesn't find any way to escape after we're done." said the rabbit demon, who had a voice identical to that of Judge Claude Frollo from Disney's "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame".

It then looked up to Amelia, who was now more amazed than frightened, and struck by the irony of all of this, given what she was obviously in a macabre parody of and that she was English with a name that began with "A", just like the Alice she was obviously filling the slot of was.

Looking down at it after it said: "By the way…" Amelia would then hear: "…while not as often as mice or birds, cats have eaten rabbits. Although whether or not you have yourself is unknown, it is also irrelevant, as I must ask you…wouldn't it be such a hoot for it to be the other way around? I propose that, after the tea party's done, we put on a performance of that."

"NO!" Amelia said firmly. "I will allow no such thing, and…"

While about to continue her refusal and declining of the rabbit demon's fiendish suggestion of an evil idea, during which time she had been pointing her right index finger down at him for emphasis, the Bad Hatter, who, I forgot to mention(sorry)had even more of a British accent than Amelia did(he sounded like a male version of her, as a matter of fact!), called: "Tea's ready!"

So they all sat down at the table, each one being served up their plates and teacups, and the triple combo hellcat sat on Amelia's lap, saying: "Let's make sure she can't get away in the way that's guaranteed to keep her trapped, giving the tripling of weight here, and to be the irony of the century."

"HA, HA! Now that IS quite the irony and sure means to keep her from getting away, indeed!" put across the rabbit demon. "Just be sure not to warm her up too much, be it from your body heat or her sweat. After all, I like my meat raw, as you and everyone else here except, until now, for the soon to be feline flavored food here, very well know."

Amelia commented: "You know, last time I checked, rabbits were vegetarians."

"Most of us are…" the rabbit demon nodded, "…but there are exceptions. Hell, we're experiencing a big time one here…you're very hard to scare, CAPTAIN. Oh, yes, indeed, MA'AM, it's very difficult to frighten you. Not impossible, though, and that is being proven by all that we are doing to you here. Why are we, you might wonder? Because we're evil, nasty, fiendish, demonic, sadistic, heartless, devilish, satanic assholes, that's why."

He and the others burst out laughing(except Amelia, of course, now full of disbelief and quite jarred, all while trying to ignore how understandably and justifiably frightened she was, even though it was so unlike her to feel even a drop of fear and so rare that you'd think that what moments she did feel any of it were as hard to find and tiny as specks), just before the Bad Hatter said: "Wait a second…there's a problem here."

Everyone looked at him and the hellhound asked: "What's that, Bad Hatter?"

"We've got all the dishes and utensils and cups and napkins and such here, sure enough, but I can't find any of the tea, cakes or anything else I was meaning to give everyone here anywhere. Where did it all go? I could have sworn we had plenty of all of those things right at this table before anyone sat down. Didn't I put it all here myself? Hold it…now I know why something's wrong."

"And why is that?" asked the hellhound, as he and everyone who had captured Amelia and brought her to this table along with them looked at him, wondering why themselves.

The Bad Hatter then began laughing evilly and saying: "THE TEA WAS GOING TO BE MADE FROM HER BLOOD!" while pointing at Amelia. "AND THE FOOD WAS GOING TO BE MADE FROM HER FLESH, ORGANS AND BONES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Amelia could only blink as everyone went right for her and the seat she was sitting in burst into flames along with how toxic black fumes and shackles with barbed chains went into her and cuffed her down, respectively, and as the shackles made spikes go into her wrists and ankles while she gasped for breath and felt herself being literally eaten alive, she could only scream: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Her screaming continued when she was shot awake and also, much to her alarm and further agony(her body was continuing to be a world of pain for her whenever she was awake, remember?), she suddenly had to piss and shit.

Fortunately, she saw that the mechanical arm was right there with a toilet and all she'd need for relieving herself to go with it, clearly having given its signal just before she flew awake, and she also noticed there were things that were just as clearly meant to calm fright and dull pain, so she pulled off everything she was wearing(read: tore it off with her claws)and did all she could to ignore how much worse(which is saying something)her entire damn body felt as she put everything she had into the flip which was just enough to get her ass and pussy onto the toilet seat in time for her pissing and shitting to occur without any kind of problem.

Suddenly, she heard the toilet flush itself and eliminate any and all traces of both of her kinds of essentials, both from itself, her asshole and her pussy lips, with a special concoction meant for specifically that purpose, plus she also felt the unmistakable feeling of painkillers being used on her, not to mention that the aforementioned concoction cleaned every other last bit of her as well, making it so she was no longer sweating, either, she noticed, along with how it, while wet at first, was fast drying, so she was now like(at least externally)a healthy version of herself in the nude.

"Mommy? What happened?" asked what was clearly Matey's voice from behind the wall after they heard Amelia do another flip, this time back into bed, and pull the covers back on fast due to how cold she now was.

Matey continued: "Me and the others agreed with Daddy that it would be my turn the next time this mechanical arm was used." as they made it intangible and pulled it out of the wall before it turned solid again. "So I took my turn and thought up everything that you'd need from the sound of things, and from what the screen altered us about, to be put onto that tray as quick as I could, and we got to what wall we extend this arm through just as all other times before, this time courtesy of that third daughter of yours."

She thumped herself on the chest proudly and went on: "But although everything else we did makes it so that you won't start sweating or have watering eyes or sneezing or coughing unless it starts up again like it would naturally at whatever time it would with anyone if it did, with the same going for all else that happens when one has the flu and any kind of need to relieve oneself at any time, regardless of condition, I am sorry to say that the effects of the pain killers are only temporary."

While Amelia's eyes flew wide open at hearing the last one, thinking to herself: "No…just when I thought I was rid of the pain at last…" she did say to Matey: "Kank…Kank yoove plor allob whaddoo dib mor me…Maddie."

"It was no problem at all." Matey told her. "But to go back to what I asked…what happened, Mommy? You were screaming loud even for someone who was in as much pain as you and, briefly, had to relieve themselves as badly as you did. You were sleeping previously. Did you have a nightmare or what?"

"Nidebare ithnta word." Amelia replied. "Ibzo guld jusnow, doo. Byd…byd zith haboo haben…I wath tho warb ad snug ann cothy at fahsth asweeb…"

Further wrapping around herself of her covers and burying her head into the pillows as so to try and warm herself again, shivering and squeezing herself tightly, she heard her husband say from outside: "Dear, might I suggest blocking out whatever it was that frightened you so, as well as entertaining the thought of your favorite things, as so to hopefully fall asleep again in order to spare yourself further physical pain for as long as possible and, of course, not feel scared anymore?"

"Gud…gud ibea…ganks…alloboo…" Amelia responded, adding: "…I reewwy amb dankful…ips bost likewy beenalogdime sinf I wuddis grafful to hab whonwadi doog."

"Our pleasure, mommy." Sunny said. "Please do get well soon." Delbert told her as they all left, and Amelia followed her husband's advice, refusing to remember what dream from hell she'd just gone through for even a second and basking in the delightful glow of envisioning her favorite things, and although it took a bit, especially since she was so cold and she could feel the abysmal shape her body was in reminding her it was still there via the pain coming back, she was able to fall back asleep once more, though she still felt cold until she was no longer awake.

During these moments in which she tried out what her husband suggested, which she was so glad eventually worked, she didn't hear the following words being sung in the background and neither did anyone else, but they were being sung and here's what they were.

 _Whenever she is raging, she takes a life away!_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _Haven't you seen…_

… _the ruins of our world?_

Back down Amelia's family went to where Jim and Sarah had been, and while the two humans would have at once helped with Amelia's nightmare and self-relief problems if they had not been needed to keep eyes and ears open for things that might or might not happen where they were while Amelia's husband and children went to come to her aid, they were glad when they got the news they did from Delbert, Matey, Tillie, Sunny and Jib.

They were also commended for making sure things stayed as they needed to be when it was, well, needed of them and knew that Jim and Sarah alike would have taken part in what had to be done for Amelia's well being without hesitation if it weren't for said requirement of that which was the making sure of things in question.

"Lucky thing is," said Jim, "that Amelia was able to feel good and fall asleep after Jib gave her that out of this world level great breakfast and is now able to sleep once more after the pain's been eliminated, even if briefly, along with being fixed up as far as cleanness goes, so I think it's safe to say that she's lucky enough she won't have another nightmare."

"Agreed." everyone else said in unison, and Sarah then added: "And even if she does, we'll always be there for her to help with that and any and all other problems she might have the misfortune to come across." which elicited nods from everybody else present.

CHAPTER 3 HAS ENDED

Well, that's it for the third chapter, though you'll be getting something that will be, instead of a mixture of laughter about and pity towards what's happening with Amelia, it'll be straight up laughter, instead, though I won't spoil the surprise as to how so.

And hey, my choice of song for what portion I'd use for this chapter being "Ice Queen" by Within Temptation?

Well, given how Amelia dreamed about having her life taken away while that and what pain she was put through after waking up from it really was ruining her world, plus the pre-pain killer pain was raging, just like she was when ripping off her nightgown and leaving it ruined, don't you think that makes the most sense in terms of what song I'd select?

My point exactly.

Wait a minute…I think see someone…BEN?

"Yeah, it's me, Bloodlustful! I thought you were going to treat the captain better in this chapter! You told me that you were going to take it easier on the poor captain! You promised!"

Newsflash, BEN…I had my fingers crossed.

"You're an asshole!"

Of course I am, Benny Boy.

LMAO.

I just cannot stop injecting dark humor into this story, you know?

Ratings and reviews, please!


	4. Chapter 4

The week Amelia would like to just be over already has now entered its next of days!

When we read about her previously, she was given a breakfast that was certain to make her fall asleep fast and get a small amount better, and although it did, not to mention that this was right after Jim and Sarah were visiting, much to her delight, the problem is that she then had the worst nightmare she's had for a long time and woke up having to piss and shit to the point where it was painful, though thankfully her needs concerning that and calming down from that dark dream of hers were given to her, even if it did involve her having to put herself in the nude thanks to the way she hurriedly tore her bedclothes off during it all and was followed by, once she was back to normal and had been given other remedies, her getting back into bed and really wrapping herself up tight due to how cold she now was.

Mercifully, the painkillers that were used on her as part of her remedies made it so that her entire body's unbearable pain was made to disappear just long enough so that, by the time it started to come back again, she was warm and falling asleep again.

So what will happen when she inevitably wakes up again and instantaneously feels the fact that she has the flu make sure she doesn't forget about it, all while she's expecting her body is going to afflict her more and the further remedies given to her might have some effect like the most recent ones she got did, but will not have enough of an effect so that she can tell she's a little better?

Best read on to find out.

THINGS TO NOTE:

Although, favorite TP character of mine or not, I've been unbelievably unkind to Amelia so far in this story, she's being given a bit of a break this time(though only a bit)with how I make things happen here, due in no small part to how I think she deserves a little bit of happiness and I don't want making her suffer to get dull(Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You think I've suddenly stopped being mean? No way! No how! Hell no! Fuck no!).

Remember when I told you there'd be nothing but laughter in this chapter, knowing that I'll be showing just funniness instead of that blended with feeling sad for Amelia?

The way in which it'll happen isn't just a surprise, it's one which will prove full of gleefulness for you!

I own none of the characters, given the fact that they all belong to the "Treasure Planet" franchise and to Disney as a result of that, and we mustn't forget how the hell I don't own the songs I put pieces of in each one of the chapters I write, this one or otherwise, given that they belong to their respective artists, not me.

Sick As A Cat

Chapter 4-Tuesday

While Amelia hated it when it was becoming increasingly clear to her that she was now waking up again, her latest of sleeps had been much kinder to her than the one which preceded it, otherwise known as the one where she had a nightmare that would make even John Carpenter go pale, and indeed she had been in a dark, cozy, comforting, soothing, warm and happy bliss with dreams of things like getting to sign autographs for her fans and receiving various rubs from both said fans and members of her crew(although she usually wasn't one to want to be treated like a pet cat, but these pettings just felt too damn good for even her to reject).

Of course, she was ready for reality to cruelly make itself known again, but to her surprise, her body wasn't made of pain anymore, even though she was still sick, and she both said: "No…no more torture chamber body?" as her face lit up and a grin formed on it, and was even more surprised and happy when she realized that she could speak the way she could under normal circumstances again.

"I…I can talk the way I was able to before this! I sound like I do when I'm not sick! Finally! It's about time there was a noticeable difference that I was actually consciously aware of here!" she exclaimed elatedly.

But a reminder that she was still ill showed itself when she suddenly felt her head starting to hurt just after she said these things, during which time she had sat up very quickly due to her surprise and feelings of great joy, and as she fell back down with that same damn head hitting the pillow, she said: "UUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNHHHHHH…but I guess that I'm still chained down here until the week is over either way…which reminds me…have I been asleep long enough so that it's now Tuesday?"

Looking at her clock and seeing that it was now actually noon, which meant that her long, happy, comforting sleep had to have brought her all the way to that time, she now learned that, much to her happiness, it was very clearly Tuesday, and when the day was half over, no less.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" she smiled, and then she could hear Sunny saying: "Good morning, or should I early afternoon, Mommy! It's me, Sunny! Our mechanical arm and hand device signaled us not just to the fact that you were awake, but that, despite how this is a lot better than if you weren't improving, like we're all so, so glad we just found out you are that it's not even funny, you still need the considerable amount of medicine we're about to give you, although unlike the last couple of times it was given to you, this will be liquified vitamins B6 and B12 along with just as liquified cough medicine, decongestant, throat lozenges, TUMS, Tamiflu and Relenza, all put into a different sort of tea apiece, but with no solid food whatsoever. It increases the great flavor of these various teas, though, and you need a lot of liquid right now. As you can also probably see, there is a tall glass of milk and an even taller glass of water, as well."

Seeing the mechanical arm and hand creation through the wall with a big tray that had these various drinks all over the place, Amelia then said: "Indeed, I can. I can see them all, and I not only thank you for making them as they are, but I really, even though I feel a little bit better, just plain can't even picture myself eating right now, so it's just as well I'd be given further remedies via drinking. Let's see if this headache has abated enough so that I can sit up and get a hold of them one by one without collapsing while I'm dri…UUUUUUNNNNNNNNN…"

Her attempt to sit up once more failed miserably, and Sunny said: Sorry, Mommy, but I guess you're going to have to be given what you need by hand again. Lie still and relax while I keep you nice and hydrated drink by drink, although how about we start with the water and milk first, in that order, since you love the tea the most and like to save the best for last, much like I do?"

"Sounds good." Amelia replied, and so that's how it happened, and once Amelia had finished all of her drinks, tea or otherwise, she was then saying: "OOOOOOH…my, but that was good…my head doesn't hurt as much…and although my throat is still plenty sore, it isn't as sore as it was before this, which is ironic, since I've gotten back my ability to talk like I was able to prior to falling so ill like this."

"I'm so glad you liked it and to hear that the pain you're feeling has lessened." Sunny said to her, and then he turned the device intangible so that he could pull it out of the wall and then, once it was on the other side, solidify it again.

He subsequently added in: "And, although you're undoubtedly going to have to urinate A LOT a while later on, that toilet we gave you before will be presented again, so don't worry about that."

"Got it, and thank you for letting me know, though I sure hope said self-relief happens BEFORE I doze off again, since I don't want another painful interruption like that." Amelia said.

"Since you're a little better, you might be lucky enough for that to happen, too." said Sunny. "Hope you continue going forward like this, Mommy."

"Thank you, dear…" Amelia said, and she looked about the room, knowing that despite the fact there were still four days in front of her of being imprisoned by the flu like this, that was now made more bearable by the fact her throat was healed enough so that she got her regular way of speaking back and, despite her current headache and the fact that a future bellyache and/or backache was possible, her body was no longer its own torture chamber like it had been prior to her falling asleep once more yesterday, and she wasn't going to be awake nearly as much today as she had been previously.

The time and how things were going to go futuristically, one way or the other, was evidence of that.

Amazingly enough, she was suddenly feeling a massive need to piss, realizing that it had to have been brought on not just by how much liquid she'd just taken in, but how the amount of time she had been sleeping was obvious starting shit like that up after she passed out to, ironically, one of the most comfortable, uninterrupted, happy sleeps one can dream of(pun fully intended).

And sure enough, it wasn't long until, this time, Delbert was taking a turn in aiding his wife, wasting no time in using the mechanical arm and hand device to go through the wall to her room via intangibility and solidify into a version of itself that had a giant toilet, and Amelia, far more ready for it now, did her backwards summersault onto the toilet so that she landed just the way she had the last time and her piss came out, it being very long in loads until she was finally out of the yellow liquid, the fact that she did not become dehydrated and that her drinks did not lose their effects on helping her body notwithstanding.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…" Amelia said upon also being able to tell that she wasn't suddenly the least bit thirsty, either, and was certainly now feeling no need for pissing and, chances were, wasn't going to for a very long while now, either.

"T-thank you, Delbert…that's much better…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…" she said to her husband, and he said: "Anything for you, my sweet."

All of a sudden, Amelia saw that her arms were uncovered along with her breasts and legs, but it all came barreling back to her immediately thereafter.

"Oh, dear…I forgot…" she gasped. "When I last needed this sort of self-relief so urgently, I lacerated my bedclothes in my haste to get to this toilet. I'm just as in the nude as I was last night. Thank God that no one can see me like this, the way it would have such an awful and shocking effect on our children."

"It's okay. You just get back into that bed and feel the embrace of heaven, even if it isn't that in a literal sense, since you are good, but you aren't going to die." Delbert told her.

"Telling me to do that wasn't necessary, dear." replied Amelia as she lunged forward into her bed and got wrapped up in her covers in less than a second, putting the side of her head right onto the pillow and tightly clinging to herself as much as she could, feeling that this was the very best possibly time to fall asleep in the most profound of ways.

But it just plain wouldn't happen, although her mind was taken off the frustration of that when she heard Jim's voice from behind the wall.

"Amelia? Are you awake? I ask because I've got a surprise for you."

"Yes, I am, though I wish I wasn't. Still, I should at least ask you what said surprise is, since you're clearly trying to be good to me in my time of need." she replied.

"Oh, you'll see, and you'll love it. Right now on both counts, in fact." Jim replied, and sure enough, he then let loose the surprise into her room, which was more than able to make itself capable of sliding under her door.

Amelia heard the unmistakable sound that could only be made by one individual, and she looked over to see…

"MORPH!" she exclaimed, realizing that he had decided to come to visit her and help keep her company, as well, but she then said: "Wait a minute…although I'd like to happy about this, surely you were told how contagious I was?"

"It's okay!" Jim said. "His ability to shapeshift will make him more than able to get rid of any and all germs he might otherwise contract and get sick from! You've seen how well he can use his powers. Isn't that right, Morph?"

Morph made noises that essentially said: "It sure is! On all counts!"

"Very well." Amelia said. "Just so long as you're both certain of that."

"Oh, we are, believe me." Jim informed her. "I mean, you don't see me or Sarah or even any member of your family entering your room like Morph just has, now do you?"

"Point taken." Amelia said. "Okay, Morph, it is wonderful to see you, but since you look so excited, I'm guessing Jim brought you here for something beyond keeping me this kind of company as the only one who can do so."

Morph nodded, and did various shapeshifting actions that made it clear he was here to provide her with some much needed entertainment so that minutes wouldn't feel like hours, and she, being the smart, clever, witty captain that she was, quickly caught on and now had something to focus on other than the fact she was still ill and feeling some pain despite not being in as much of that as she was and also feeling a little less sick than she had been feeling previously.

This was something that she was most glad, happy, relieved and thankful about, along with all else that had made this Tuesday less horrible and more tolerable for her, but she also would find out something that made her even happier than that, even if it was in the form of the flu still being clearly present alongside it.

Namely, how adept Morph was at doing everything from turning into things that made her laugh to stuff that amazed her to sights that warmed her to forms that brought back good memories, be they related to close relatives, shining moments or dear friends(or any combo of one or more of even all of them, depending).

Consistently making sure to see to it that not a single one of her influenza viruses would do a damn thing to him and, indeed, not have any fucking effect on him worth shit via the very same shapeshifting abilities of his that caused him to put on a show for Amelia's amusement and make it so things weren't as hard for her as before, Morph also made it so that Jim said with a merry laugh: "Have fun, you two. I knew you'd love this, ma'am."

"You were quite right. Thank you, Jim." Amelia smiled from inside of her room, and then Jim went down happily to inform the others of how nicely his plan worked and they all became as gleeful as he, Morph and, of course, Amelia all were.

Going back to Amelia's room, Morph, just before he continued his performance, did movements that let her know that he was nowhere near being the least bit tired and wouldn't be for some time, and along with said boosted level of energy that he was full of, each and every virus was continuing to deflect her contagiousness, and all of these things brought an even bigger smile to Amelia's face and indeed increased her cheerfulness, plus further reminded her that it was only too clear that the worst of her illness was behind her now.

At this time, there was a part of a song that was playing in the background, although it was utterly unheard, by her or otherwise.

 _Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

 _I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated._

 _Life's like this you._

 _And you fall, and you crawl, and you break and you take, what you get, and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it._

 _No, no, no._

Suddenly, she saw Morph shapeshift into something insulting, unbelievably enough…it was all four of her children, one by one, looking remorseful, regretful and sorry, which confused her at first, but then he turned into a version of her that was shrouded in a considerable amount of post-pregnancy obesity, this clearly being a sans-talking scene of her daughters and son saying: "We're so sorry for making you fat, Mommy. We had no idea our growing in your womb and subsequent birthing was going to do this to you."

After Morph shapeshifted back into his true form and burst out laughing, a now shocked, angry and offended Amelia managed, despite the flu making her so tired and weak, to muster enough energy to grab a hold of Morph and squeeze hard while saying: "No, Morph. No. That was not funny. You went MUCH too far with that one. In fact, just for that, you are looking after all four of them not just when you were going to, anyway, but you are going to replace Jim and/or Sarah for what instances they would be babysitting them in, as well."

Morph first gasped and then screeched at the thought of having to do all of that babysitting for three kittens and a puppy all at once, but then they heard Jim's voice say: "Hey, so glad that we were walking by this room when you said that, Amelia! Now me and Mom get more free time!"

"And it serves you right for being so disrespectful towards Amelia like that, especially since she's already got enough problems as it is, so these can easily be considered your just desserts, Morph." Sarah added.

Morph sighed in frustration, knowing that he had a lot ahead of him now, but Amelia then let go of him and said: "You're not going to shapeshift your way out of this one. Make sure that, when I next go to sleep, all four of them are taken care of if Delbert isn't doing so already, in which case, Jim and Sarah will make sure to let him know about what's now in store for you, as so to ensure you have no way out here. Maybe then you'll think twice before deciding to piss me off, but especially when I'm sick, and ironically after you've made me feel so much happier for so long beforehand."

Sighing once more and then hanging his head, Morph heard Delbert calling along with Amelia hearing much the same, and his words were as follows.

"Morph? I heard everything along with everyone else, and though you are sufficiently fortunate so that you won't have to look after our lovely quadruplets for the time being, there will be a time later on where I must go and fetch a great deal of things, concerning Amelia's remedies or otherwise, and it will take quite a bit of time, so that's when your babysitting matters and the extra amount thereof are going to start. Still, with your kinds of talents, I'm sure you'll prove more than capable of keeping them safe and on their best behavior. Just so you know."

An irritated Morph glared at Amelia and then made his way out of the room, angry at her but also cursing himself for not considering what would happen if he went as far as to mock Amelia about her post-pregnancy weight gain and the idea of her children being sorry they were born(the former was exaggerated considerably and the latter was never so, nor would anyone expect it to be, especially her and Delbert).

Amelia grinned, happy to have gotten her payback achieved, and then, all of a sudden, felt the energy leaving her rapidly(read: tanking), so she got herself into the most comfortable sleeping position she could while making sure her head was in the center of the pillows and all of the covers were over her entire body, save her aforementioned head.

This was where she would now fall asleep without a piss problem starting to present itself before or after she awakened, and with any luck, it would be well into Wednesday once she was no longer dreaming in a deep slumber which could be considered dead asleep most easily.

CHAPTER 4 HAS ENDED

Okay, so what was this like for you?

Wasn't it great to see me add Morph to the mix and be the one individual who could keep Amelia company(since he can just shapeshift his way out of what would otherwise cause him to get ill like she is)?

And the laughter he caused with how he interacted with her(well, until he went over the line and turned into guilt-wracked versions of her four children and then a fat version of her to make a mean joke at her expense concerning the weight she gained, but thankfully later lost, after she gave birth to them)!

Quite the nice change for Amelia, don't you think?

Mind you, she still isn't going to be back on her feet yet…after all, it was made plenty clear that this would last for a week both in this story and out of it, but she at least doesn't have her own body paralyzing her with pain anymore, though there's obviously going to still be some instances in which she needs pain-related help, given that, with or without her being minus the pain that pins her down, the flu is the flu, which will apply to everything else about it even with the change for the better here.

But it's still good that I gave her a little niceness and improvement in this chapter, and while there is any number of things that could happen, funny or upsetting, in the next of chapters, it merely depends on my mood when I next am feeling like writing about everyone's favorite captain some more.

Let's not forget about the fact that my reason for using "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne as the song I'd put in a section of in this chapter of the story here is thanks to how the hell Morph acted like somebody else a lot in this chapter and Amelia feeling a little bit better but still plenty sick despite being happy about that, Morph's numerous shapeshifting acts and him being there along with Jim, Sarah and her family makes things more complicated than they were before, when Amelia was simply in the sort of state that would make people think she did something very wrong if they weren't aware she didn't and of course didn't deserve it(oh, and Morph was trying to be cool with all those stunts along with entertaining Amelia, and in some cases was, but in others he looked like a fool to her, and Amelia is still frustrated that her life's like this at the moment and she'd definitely say no, no, no to it if she had the choice, so there's further reason for that being my choice of song piece to put in here).

We've reached the stop of the fourth chapter, but we'll be reaching the start of the fifth chapter once I've found a chance to post it.

Ratings and reviews, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so how about we dive our way into the next chapter of this story of Amelia's weeklong illness-spawned ordeal?

We previously read the chapter in which Tuesday brought her some degree of relief thanks to how the hell her body stopped hurting so much regardless of what else might or might not have been causing her pain, making her feel awful, what have you.

One would wonder, though…since it took this long and this much care, not to mention these many remedies and that much sleep as well all saw, to make her get back what body was not a source of constant, day in and day out pain regardless of what she said, did and/or thought, as well as to get back her ability to speak like she could when not feeling ill, with the flu or otherwise, does that mean the recovery process has once more been all but halted?

Might it be a bit more complex/complicated than that?

How about we take a look and see?

THINGS TO NOTE:

If you're wondering about what will result from Morph having to do all of that babysitting as punishment for being disrespectful to Amelia after, ironically, entertaining her for so long and so wonderfully, you will read about its aftermath, which will indeed be spoken of and described, but I'm not showing the incidents themselves, since that would take too much time and divert us from the main focus of this story, namely, Amelia's flu problem.

Wait until you see just how things happen with Amelia and her sickness in this chapter! It'll be only too memorable, or at least I believe it will and mean it to be that way, plus of course hope it'll be that way, anyway(although, for something like that, there will be relatively few details, but I'm afraid that the tightness of my schedule is returning and as such I only have time for this one last addition concerning what fanfiction I write before I have to put that on hold for a while).

I own none of the characters, given the fact that they all belong to the "Treasure Planet" franchise and to Disney as a result of that, and we mustn't forget how the hell I don't own the songs I put pieces of in each one of the chapters I write, this one or otherwise, given that they belong to their respective artists, not me.

Sick As A Cat

Chapter 5-Wednesday

First of all, one could not even begin to measure the amount of time that Amelia was asleep, and while, in terms of dreaming, it was initially a horrific nightmare for her containing things like Mr. Arrow's ghost telling her how foolish he was to have faith in her and that it was her fault he died, the way that he she was the captain, being grabbed by the devil and being pulled into hell where she was constricted by a ball of yarn, chewed on by demonic mice, rats and birds and burned with a mixture of catnip incense and hellfire, it became a heavenly, lovely kind of dream afterwards, with everything from the sight of her parents' spirits and their loving embrace mixed with what kudos they gave her for what she grew up to be and what that meant and led to, among other things, to her friends throwing a nighttime party for her to even getting to fuck her husband while all four of their children were asleep until they themselves passed out from said fornication.

Ironically, it was early in the morning when she woke up this, much to her dismay, but she felt the opposite way concerning her skull, abdomen and spine, as neither headache nor bellyache/stomachache nor backache was in any way introducing itself to her.

Deciding to see if she could fall back asleep again if she thought happy thoughts, as well as about good things, especially if they were things that she liked in one way or the other, she did not succeed in going back to sleep, but her thinking what thoughts she did and continuing to do so once she realized that she wasn't dozing off again was a lovely comfort for her, as was how, at the moment, she wasn't feeling anything that the influenza virus might have given her.

"Well, at least it's Wednesday, and I'm not being inflicted upon in any manner or fashion, though I suspect this might happen soon enough, but for now, I'm glad to be feeling comfortable, relaxed and warm." thought Amelia to herself.

After a time of this, she felt her belly begin to churn and this was followed by feelings of nausea, plus what other awful liquids and substances she felt in both her stomach and her throat caused it to become pretty damn obvious that this time, it wasn't just going to be feelings like one would get when about to puke and end there…SHE REALLY WAS GOING TO PUKE THIS TIME!

Fortunately, despite how she had been asleep when it happened, there was a special bucket next to her bed that would both be something for her to vomit into and something that would get rid of said vomit and make itself fully clean and ready for use again(of course her husband created it for her, something she instantly knew and was well beyond appreciative towards him for once she spotted it and could tell what it was for), plus the bucket in question was right next to wear she had turned her head prior to now when she felt like she was going to barf, so she hurriedly threw her head forward and hurled into the puke bucket.

It was a lot of vomit that she felt come out of her, but once it finally ended, not a chunk of it was left in her mouth and the bucket swiftly made the vomit disappear and turned itself back to normal, with Amelia thinking: "Thank you, Delbert. You're smarter than even I knew, and marrying you was a smarter choice than even I knew it would be, both of which are saying something."

Making sure that she did not feel any kinds of awful feelings building up in her belly again before lying back, and knowing that the mechanical arm and hand device had held and brought in the bucket in the phasing and solidifying manner it always did when helping her prior to her waking up, most likely because, despite how it wasn't alerting anyone, Delbert had woken up early himself and quickly thought up the possibility of how she would vomit despite how she was fortunate enough to not have done so beforehand, she went back to being in a mind-produced bliss and wondering whether Delbert had suddenly gotten tired enough to fall back asleep after awakening so early or just decided to start the day earlier due to not being tired at all any longer by that point.

"Well, I finally puked…" she thought to herself, "…and let's face the truth here…it was going to happen at some point. I was just fortunate enough for it not to happen until now, though my stomach still feels like it's spinning. Still, my lying in this joyous bliss of mine should be sufficient enough to ignore it. Oh, no, now my limbs are starting to hurt. Well, since no other part of me is in the slightest bit of pain, I suppose I should count my lucky stars, or at least which ones of them are shining right now."

They say time flies when you're having fun, and while Amelia was engulfed in nothing but the best in terms of what her thoughts, feelings and imagination were all bringing to her in spite of the physical pain she was in for a while but, ironically, then abated entirely, hours upon hours passed, to the point where it felt quite sudden, startling and abrupt when she heard her husband's voice say: "Good morning, honey."

"Whaaa?" Amelia said as she snapped back to reality, but then she saw the mechanical arm and hand device sticking through her wall with a tray that presented a giant saucer of milk which was nothing short of the richest cream as far as what it was mixed with was concerned, in addition to how Delbert said: "Feeling any better? I hope so. This saucer's milk and rich cream blend isn't just delicious beyond words, and believe me, you'll feel like you're in heaven…"

Amelia rolled her eyes and said in her mind: "I felt like I was in heaven before I heard your voice…"

Delbert then continued: "…but it's laced with a great deal of that medicinal liquid which is specialized for combating influenza viruses, which I knew I could create, knowing what that of it you got injected with on Saturday had to consist of, and sure enough, I succeeded! This'll no doubt help get you forward to being 'right as rain' at a faster pace, and so you just tilt your head back and drink up."

Amelia didn't need to be told to do so, as the very knowledge she had been given was plenty encouragement enough for doing the last two things Delbert spoke of, and once she'd taken in that crème de la crème(pun utterly intended)of milk and medicine combinations, she let out a happy sigh and, while the previously solid and through her wall mechanical hand and arm device now did its phasing thing until out of the room, at which point it turned solid again, she said to him: "The amount I enjoyed that is beyond description, as is my thankfulness towards everyone who's giving me what I need when I need it most in the best way."

"Hey, my pleasure, and everyone else's, too. And hey, won't you be happy to know about this!" Delbert said, then went on: "Not only have our children never been more well-behaved, but the reason for it, namely how Morph has to do his babysitting duties and those of Jim and Sarah, as well, after he was so derisive towards you yesterday, has caused them to actually enjoy and feel encouraged to be on their best behavior, due in no small part to how fun it was to make it difficult for him initially and then be able to make it a little bit easier by keeping calm and still as long as he could entertain them incessantly, which he did, and by the time he no longer had to do it, he was immobilized by how exhausted he was! Talk about karma!"

"Indeed!" Amelia responded ecstatically. "Shame that I couldn't see any of it, but I needed that massive dose of sleep that I thankfully got. He might have thought it would be simple and that effort and patience would be unrequired, but no such luck. Not with what OUR kids can be like!"

She and Delbert both laughed together, and the canid told her: "Believe me, you have no idea what a handful they all were for him, so to speak. It was the most priceless show ever. To go into every single last thing that happened would be half a day's diversion, to be sure. Anyway, stay nice and rested. We don't want to push our luck on how you're feeling a bit, though obviously not infinitely, better here."

"Of course, love." the felid said to her husband, and, to her surprise, she was suddenly feeling sleepy again, most likely because of how the anti-flu medicine in that milk and cream mixture was also made to be more capable of causing someone to fall asleep than Ambien and on a level just as strong as the powerfulness of that flu-specific medicine that Delbert had put into making/creating.

"So…so comforting…and encouraging…and optimism-inducing…" Amelia thought to herself while drifting back to sleep, although when she woke up following a nine hour long sleep that was, oddly enough, dreamless this time, so she saw nothing but blackness and felt nothing at all during it, she heard Sarah's voice calling.

"Amelia? Are you awake? It's me, Sarah. I came here because I wanted to let you know that I bought you a new pair of nightclothes and a new nightgown, as well. I saw an opening to do so and capitalized on that opportunity, since your self-relief needs on your unfortunately nightmarish night made you lacerate your old ones. Yeah, me and Jim learned all about all of that a little while after it happened, but only now did I find a chance to solve that problem, and you'll be receiving them after you're no longer ill. Still, your fur and all those covers should keep you sufficiently warm in the meantime, especially with the help of what hot remedies you are given."

Suddenly remembering what Sarah was talking about, and looking down over at where her ripped and ruined pajamas and nightgown were, she said: "Oh…oh dear…thank you, Sarah…I had completely forgotten how badly I destroyed my bedclothes in my desperate haste to relieve myself when I had to so urgently…this was most thoughtful and is most appreciated of you…why…why did I have to shred them like that…?"

"It's okay. It was the first thing you could think of in a dire situation. We all have those moments." Sarah said. "Anyway, once you're well again, you can look forward to them. They feel even nicer and are even easier to put on than the ones you ripped apart."

"Good to know." Amelia smiled, and then she suddenly felt herself heating up and at the same time felt more than a little bit of liquid mucus presenting itself to her, to say nothing of how her eyes were becoming sore and her nose was even worse in that sense, plus she started sneezing.

"UUUGGHHHKKK…Sarah, as much as I enjoy your company, and as good of you as it was to get me those new bedclothes and let me know…I now need to be alone…I can feel all of what was torturing be before coming back to bite me, you see…"

"Understood." Sarah said as she then walked away. "Amelia, you poor darling…I wish you could at least be approached and given physical comforts…why is fate being so cruel to you?"

"You think I haven't asked myself that question repeatedly?" Amelia responded. "Just when I was suddenly thinking I was going to continue on to feeling right as rain again, now I feel miserable once more, instead…God must hate me with a vengeance…"

Sarah sighed in sadness and pity while finishing her trip downstairs, and Amelia began to cry not JUST because of how unhappy and upset she now was(come on, can you blame her one bit, because I sure can't)but also because of how her eyes were now watering from her illness both before and after a sneezing fit she was now having occurred.

Funny thing was, things would be on and off in terms of how wonderful or awful she felt for quite a long time today, as in a pattern-type manner, she would have a clear head and a little bit more energy(though only a little bit, mind you)for a time, but then an aching head, whether her stomach and/or back also hurt or not, and a whole lot else like that in various categories of when one has the flu and is showing signs of recovery, though still not anywhere near that point.

To go into every example would take far too long, but given that we're talking about the flu here, I think you can imagine what she went through every time a better, happier, more positive feeling showed itself to her both mentally, emotionally and, of course, physically.

But further hours later, when, despite how she looked like "who did it and ran" by this point, her eyes were not feeling hideous, and neither were her nose, mouth, throat, stomach, neck or back, she was feeling a glow that she REALLY could use and was glad about, and she was seeing said glow, as well, not to mention how she was doing everything she could to keep it going and proving most successful, especially with what she used to keep it up that you'll be reading about down below.

Recalling her past successes, awards and earnings of respect when she was being a captain like she would continue to be in the future, and also remembering how her kids often called her "mother of the century", plus basking in the knowledge that her friends and fans, whether they were connected to her naval matters or not, were many, she was unaware of a piece of a song that was playing in the background at that very moment, said unawareness being because of the fact that neither she nor anyone else could hear it even remotely.

 _Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me!_

' _Cause we need a little controversy!_

' _Cause it feels so empty without me!_

 _I said this looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me!_

' _Cause we need a little controversy!_

' _Cause it feels so empty without me!_

All of a sudden, she heard the unmistakable noises that could be only be heard coming from Morph, and Delbert said: "Amelia? Can you hear me, dear? I do hope so, though either way, I'd wager that you can hear Morph from in there. I have to talk with you just now, although I also must make sure you hear what I'm about to tell Morph."

Knowing that both of these things must be something that would give her great joy, all things considered, she told him: "I'm all ears! Besides, they currently aren't aching, so this is a perfect time for this."

"Marvelous." Delbert said. "Now, Morph, the need for babysitting, from you or otherwise, is finally over, since I've no more trips I need to take and Jim and Sarah will be here for plenty of time each day, plus the children have proven that being on their best behavior is actually a source of pleasure for them after having been babysat by you for so long and what it's resulted in."

Morph made an elated noise and added on noises that signified what an ordeal it was to have to do all of that babysitting and how much he hated it for emphasis, but Delbert continued: "However, one mustn't forget what gave you so much babysitting to do in the first place, and indeed it was most definitely and just as easily your own damn fault. Making fun of my wife's post-pregnancy weight like that, for shame. Why, she was able to get back to normal in mere days! And trying to show our daughters and sons as being sorry they existed due to feeling they ruined my darling's figure. Shame on you for that, as well! How dare you! Fortunately, I can tell you've learned your lesson and are sorry for what you did."

Morph then made sounds that showed that this was correct and gave Amelia an apology, and Amelia purred in response, and since cats only purr when they're happy about something or other, it was clear that she accepted it.

"She accepts your apology and can see that you've learned from your mistake, your very big mistake of pulling that shameful, brazen and outright slandering little stunt of yours, in full." Delbert said to Morph, who made sounds that not only confirmed everything he said even more firmly, but also that he was well beyond happy to be off the hook on a just as high level of thankfulness.

After Delbert informed Morph of this, Amelia said from behind her bedroom's wall: "But if you ever insult me like that again, I will give a punishment which is considerably worse and up close and personal, at that. Are we clear?"

Morph, realizing exactly what the hell she was saying, made noises that, well, made it clear that he understood completely what she was saying and precisely what it meant.

"Good." Amelia said. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to my husband. He obviously has something that I need to know as the reason as to why he's come to talk to me."

Morph quickly made himself scarce and Delbert said: "Okay, so, here's what I wished to inform you, and I think you'll like it a whole lot…there is a cinnamon bun with frosting of the best kind in your future, along with herbal, lemon and honey tea combined, also of the best kind on all counts, coming your way. You've been without food for quite a bit and so, on the one hand, you are undoubtedly and understandably hungry, but on the other hand, your going from feeling better to in pain from illness in a pattern-like sequence makes it rather clear that we have to take it easy on your currently delicate belly. As such, this light but delectable snack, which is filled with protein despite how that kind of food usually wouldn't be, courtesy of me making some liquid protein and putting it in both, really should seem, feel and, of course, taste, like a gift from heaven to you."

Amelia became excited and told him: "Now there's something to look forward to, and yes, I admit that I have had to ignore my growling stomach and the feelings brought on from said hunger signs for quite a bit now, although I can see why you'd wait as long as you did to make sure nothing would cause any regression or worsening or anything like that."

Delbert smiled: "I thought you'd be happy about that. You'll see the mechanical arm and hand device enter your room when it's time. In the meantime, lie back just in case the alternating continues the way it's been keeping up."

"Good advice." Amelia said, and then she felt her throat start to get store despite how it wasn't dry, then said: "REALLY good advice, in fact." while promptly putting her head on the pillow.

Lying without moving a muscle, though processing internally via the muscle that was her brain that which was a wonderful treat in her future, Amelia also looked up to the ceiling as so to see her sadly deceased parents as much as was possible as a means of both remembering them and getting a nice feeling that enabled her to ignore her sore throat.

"You know," she said in her mind, "things really are finally looking up here, just like I am at the moment, although I sure could do with that alternation making this sore throat disappear just about now."

CHAPTER 5 HAS ENDED

Was this a chapter which was great fun for you to read like was my intention?

If so, then that's only too wonderful and fabulous, both to the extreme!

Also, as you've learned, Amelia's alternating between feeling better and worse now, because on the one hand, I love her, but on the other hand, I don't want anyone to forget now nasty I can be and will be throughout this story, or at least the bulk of it, anyway.

Yeah, I picked the song "Without Me" by Eminem for the background chorus lyrics for this chapter, the way that both Amelia's crew, and, of course, to a greater extent, her family(not to mention the movie "Treasure Planet" itself), would be so empty without her(I mean, she does have a lot of fans among people who've seen the movie, not to mention how she has a lot of friends outside of her crew in the movie along with the aforementioned family, Jim, Sarah, Morph or otherwise, and let's not forget how there are even some viewers who would only see the movie more than once because of her and/or think she was the real treasure in that movie, in addition to how being a captain and a mother are both things that are definitely a job for her, since she does both so competently and enjoys both so much, as well, with that crew faithfully and wisely following her, plus if she found out about John Silver returning to piracy, there'd definitely be a little, or actually, a lot of, controversy).

As we are now done with more than half of the story, you can guess how much of a boost there is going to be in terms of Amelia's really feeling miserable, knowing that I've lessened it quite enough for someone feeling as sadistic as I currently do, though not on the levels of Sunday and Monday that we saw in this story, but still.

Ratings and reviews, please!


	6. Chapter 6

I sure am glad that another opening's been presented to me just now!

After all, if I see a chance to do something, I go for it, and fanfiction writing, this or otherwise, is certainly no exception!

Okay, so here it is.

The subsequent day of the week in which Amelia's life is blown wide open after influenza viruses invade and spread throughout her beautiful body.

You might recall how she was not just feeling better to some extent in the last couple of chapters, but also, at the end of the last one, had completed her payback of Morph after he, in the fourth chapter, disrespected her via showing all four of her children looking morose in a way that clearly showed they were sorry and then an incredibly fat version of her, obviously meant to make a non-vocal snide remark about her postnatal weight gain(though for the ultimate irony, this was after playing a part in helping make her feel better through various forms of entertainment using his trademark shapeshifting powers, which also ensured that her contagiousness would have no effect on him, as he would use those same abilities to push the viruses out of himself every single time they tried to invade during it all).

You know, by having him take Jim and Sarah's places in terms of babysitting when Delbert was out, until the latter scolded him when it was finally over and made sure he apologized to his insult victim, and was warned of the dire consequences that would occur if he pulled such a mean stunt again.

That, and, despite some irritating things, like the way that she had to piss worse than she had in a long time(but thankfully was given the means to relieve herself in time and get back into bed very cozily)and the fact that she was still naked due to having to rip off her bedclothes the last time she had an even worse kind of self-relief problem, she wasn't feeling dreadful like she had been for a time and she still had Jim and Sarah's company(the latter got her a new set of pajamas, too)and a cinnamon bun to look forward to after a long time of not eating and one which had tea of the herbal, honey and lemon blending type to go with it to boot.

While this is all most wonderful and this chapter will open with her obviously having enjoyed her latest remedy and subsequently dozing off(both delightful and desirable things for her, to be sure), I'm afraid that I'm now going to be a bully again and treat her nastily to an extent either nearly comparable or actually comparable to how badly I mistreated her in the second and third chapters.

We'll see what category said considerable/substantial degree falls into.

And what it will mean for her and everyone around her(my God, am I good at being a prick when I feel like so doing, ROFL).

THINGS TO NOTE:

You'll actually get to see something after the end of this chapter that will be either hilarious or horrible to you, depending on who you are and how you like this story and/or the character it's mainly focused on, but I figured I would do it with another one of the "Treasure Planet" cast members like I did with BEN after the end of the third chapter.

There'll be a little déjà vu here and there in this chapter, but I'll make it the best kind that I can, whether it can be considered the best kind for this sort of story or not.

I own none of the characters, the way that they all belong to "Treasure Planet", which means that they belong to Disney, as well, and I also do not own the song that I'm putting a piece of into this chapter, or any other chapter, for that matter, as was the case with the previous song chunks I used, for they belong to their respective artists.

Sick As A Cat

Chapter 6-Thursday

Amelia had been feeling a little better for a, well, little while prior to when she most recently fell asleep, but much to her alarm and dislike, she woke up feeling miserable, dreadful and nauseous again.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me…" Amelia thought to herself. "It's like an on-and-off chain yanking thing. I'm fluctuating so incessantly here, and every time I feel as sick as I am again following when I feel better than that to a certain extent, it's worse."

She realized that it was Thursday now, but she had woken up at 2 AM, of all times, and let out an exasperated, frustrated and irritated: "UUUUNNNGGGHHHH…"

Suddenly, she remembered something that one of her children, Sunny, to be exact, had said from behind the walls of her bedroom just before she had her latest moment of nodding off into a deep slumber: "You've always told me, Jib, Matey and/or Tillie to, if we had problems falling asleep, to think happy thoughts and make it easier. It usually worked. So if you wake up and really want to be sleeping again, maybe you should take your own advice!"

"Of course…!" she thought, and promptly put her mind to thinking about and/or remembering everything that she loved and/or things that no one could deny the goodness of. It took her quite a while and an almost uncountable number of her favorite things and/or the best stuff about life, but it worked, and she fell asleep while thinking: "Thank you, Sunny…"

Indeed, it was just plain wonderful that this had worked so nicely, and now it was not only the son caring for the mother in her time of need instead of the other way around, but he had given her advice that she'd given him in the past when he'd had trouble sleeping. Irony, indeed.

Certainly one would think that her dreams would be lovely and memorable in the best way, and it would most definitely be expected and unsurprising(obviously in a good way)were it to happen like that.

But not so. She was in for another nightmare. So what was said nightmare she was about to undeservedly and unfairly go through going to consist of this time?

Before I answer that question, let's dip ourselves into such a fact as the one that four of the most well-known groups of things, three real, one fictional, are as follows…the four main elements, the four fundamental forces, the seven deadly sins and the four horsemen of the apocalypse, and you are probably wondering why the hell I mentioned them and did so in that order.

It's because of the fact that these things are what her nightmare was going to revolve around, and indeed in the order above.

Now, then, back to Amelia and her upcoming nightmare, which started off with her finding herself in a huge, empty orb made of unbreakable glass.

"What…where…how…WAIT." she said, taking none too long to realize what this was and indeed what it had to be. "I am NOT having another nightmare. I. AM. NOT!"

"You're right. You aren't." a dirt and rock monster of the really big and really scary type said as he, along with his fire, wind and water equivalents, formed all around her in the orb.

His voice sounded just like that of the Ian McKellen version of Magneto from the "X-Men" movies, and then the fire monster, whose voice mirrored the one of Lucius Malfoy from the "Harry Potter" films: "This is most definitely reality, and there is no escape for you at all!"

Furthermore, the wind monster, who had a voice identical to the one which belonged to the Green Goblin from the 2002 "Spider-Man" movie: "Furthermore, this would be so even if we weren't here to destroy you!"

Additionally, she was told by the water monster: "So prepare for a fucking quadruple whammy!" He had a voice which matched the one that Rampage from "Beast Wars" possessed. "You will be severely damaged one by one by each of us, and when you are finished off, it will be in the worst damn kind of fucking fashion!"

Before she could do a damn thing, Amelia was engulfed by first a giant filling up of the orb from the water monster(the other three made themselves disappear so that he could do his thing)and was struggling to get out of the orb, as she was drowning and being pulled down by the water monster in his, well, water, form.

She could also hear his laughter, and it was only a second before she drowned that he finally drained the orb and turned back to his normal form, with the other three appearing once more.

"Quite the wet dream, don't you think, bitch?" asked the water monster while all four were laughing evilly.

Afterwards, the wind monster stated: "And hey, it shouldn't surprise you that evil laughter is now occurring from the four of us. After all, you can't spell 'slaughter' without 'laughter', now can you?"

As Amelia was puking up water and barely managing to take in enough air to stay alive, the wind monster said: "But hey, you look like you could use some air, the way that you're all washed up just now. Really, you could use a lift. Besides, I want to make it clear just how much it blows to be you."

Amelia suddenly felt herself being lifted off of the ground and spun about while all of the air was being sucked out of her lungs and the other monsters laughed while the wind monster did this in addition to hitting her with whipping winds and all but skinning her with said wind whipping.

It wasn't long before Amelia was then slammed down against the orb, and while she held her hand against her right eye while trying to remember what planet she was on(if she was even on any kind of fucking planet, that is)after managing to get up onto her knees and other hand, the wind monster turned back to normal and said: "That had to suck. Do pardon me for being so long winded, but I had to take your breath away, bitch."

"Surely you appreciated the gravity of that situation, cat." the dirt and rock monster said. "But in any event, you're now about to learn just how much of a dirty bitch you are despite meaning to just stay committed to your husband and family. All those ideas of being respected and someone to take seriously? BURY THEM!"

Amelia was then hit by a landslide that the dirt and rock monster had turned himself into and in spite of how she was able to push her way out of it, she then saw that he'd turned himself into a big cube of dirt and rock and was now performing an earthquake under her.

"Like this proves along with what the wind monster did, it rocks to be me and sucks to be you! Although, if you'd like to get down and dirty, I'm game, though you'll end up stone dead."

Afterwards, the dirt and rock monster turned back to normal, and the other three turned to the fire monster, who said: "You were lucky enough so that the other three spared your life and simply let you suffer badly while your self-esteem and fearlessness both went up in smoke. But that luck has just run out, because it is me who will deliver the coup de grace as I see to it that your life goes up in smoke, as well."

The fire monster then set Amelia ablaze, and she understandably screamed in pain as she was burned all over the place from the inside out, with her tormenter using his hands to make sure of it that one way of being set on fire or the other was used on her and manipulated to make just as sure of it that it would be anything but quick and simple.

They all laughed at Amelia's suffering and the fire monster said: "And doesn't that just burn you up? Looks like you can't take the heat when push comes to shove!"

Just as Amelia was now a charred skeleton, she suddenly saw herself…alive again?

Nothing that any of the elemental monsters did to her was anywhere to be seen, although as she then realized like she would have before were it not for the shock and the ordeal that followed that she was still in the nude and not in her captain's uniform like had been so in her last nightmare.

"Dear God…" she gasped upon realizing this. "Why do I get the feeling that this nightmare is going to be even worse than the one before?"

"Because it is, feline fuckhole!" she heard a voice that sounded like a horror slasher kind of robot say, and said voice belonged to a monster made of the electromagnetic spectrum, said monster promptly using its magnetic powers to levitate her into the air.

"Put me down this instant!" Amelia demanded, suddenly feeling her true, hard-headed, assertive self coming back again, but the electromagnetic monster said: "Oh, no, I don't think so, bitch. Someone with my magnetic and electric personality is sure to fucking shock you with just how electrifying I can be! Kind of like it's sure to fucking please me that you're such a magnet for pain and abuse!"

She was sent back down to the ground after being slammed into by numerous flying balls and blocks of metal and subsequently hit a floor which was also made of metal, right before she was being electrocuted, during which time her attacker told her: "I've sure got balls to METAL in your life like this and BLOCK you from any way to escape your fate. Isn't that shocking?"

Once again she was a charred skeleton, but only for a second, as she was now whole again and back to normal as if nothing had happened, only for her to suddenly feel like she weight tons galore as she was forced down to the ground, with a gravity monster coming along and saying in a deep, booming voice: "You sure have a weight problem, don't you, bitch? The way your nightmare's going right now, you must be one heavy sleeper, the way that you haven't shot awake screaming yet."

Just as she then fell through the ground, she suddenly felt herself being pulled up again and feeling literally light as a feather(as in, it was like she weighed nothing at all)and the gravity monster said, this time in a voice as though it was on helium: "Damn, you have to stop falling for tricks like that, fuzzy! Lighten up a little, will you? Surely you're not losing your grip on reality here!"

All of a sudden, Amelia saw herself in a dark, sinister looking laboratory with two giant, nasty looking monsters made of giant particles, one of them red, the other green, and the red one, which was the strong interaction monster, said to her: "Well, well, well, if it isn't our feline friend who we were ready to have a little playtime with."

And the green weak interaction monster said: "Given what kind of things our respective fundamental forces do and cause, I do believe that she is going to get quite the charge out of what we're about to do, the way that you'll keep it up while I keep lessening it and you start it up again."

"Indeed." the red strong interaction monster said. "After all, that'll make sure that the pain from what she feels from the old ones of what we're about to do to her won't dull her to the new. Your lessening will be even better than pausing for this."

"Okay, fleabag, we're shedding some light on the situation!" the green weak interaction monster told her.

Amelia, who had been too taken aback, confused and paralyzed with aghast feelings to realize a damn thing until now, where it all suddenly came flooding back to her, was unable to do shit before she felt herself being given jolts of electricity from the inside as photons and neutrons fucked around with the inside of her body, among other things like that which both interaction monsters made damn sure of when they converted themselves into forms that allowed her to enter inside of her at a rapid rate and get to work at once.

The jolting and pain thereof in her body, while excruciating and overwhelming as hell, only lasted for a short while, although that didn't mean her nightmare was over by any fucking stretch of the imagination whatsoever.

In fact, she now found herself in a devil church, of all places, and upon seeing this, she also saw the Devil himself, and seven demons accompanying him.

"Ah, you must be Captain Amelia Smollett Doppler." said Satan as he pulled her up by the head and grinned evilly, although Amelia slashed him with her claws and kicked him in the balls, both repeatedly, along with biting his thumb when she saw that it was within reach of her mouth from how he was grabbing her by the top of her head.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Satan shouted before he cast her against the floor and then said: "How dare you attack me, you insolent bitch. Well, it doesn't matter, because the ones who will be dealing with you are these demons who are specifically designed for, revolved around and have powers with the theme of the seven deadly sins! As you are a heroine and therefore the opposite of a sinner, I will have the sloth demon here start this off by making you the opposite of what you are in another way…after all, you are very active almost 24-7-365."

He looked to the sloth demon and said: "Look at her. She's in the nude and so banged up cold and frightened and tense. Make her cozy, warm, comfy and relaxed."

"Gladly!" said the sloth demon, and he went on over to embrace Amelia, who tried to resist, saying: "No…no…I won't become lazyyyy…I know wwwhaaat this issss…whaaat you're doooing…uuuunnnn...

Try to resist though she did, Amelia was impotent in seconds, and she was all but asleep when she was suddenly awoken by Satan booming: "EXCELLENT JOB!" to the sloth demon. "Now she is helpless and cannot possibly defend herself against the rest of you! Come, sloth demon. It is the wrath demon's turn now."

The sloth demon nodded, and he walked back over to Satan while the wrath demon came along and said: "SO, BITCH, YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO EXIST WHEN NO ONE WANTS A…THING LIKE YOU?! AT LEAST NOT AROUND HERE, ANYWAY, AND YOU HAVE THE GODDAMN GALL TO FUCKING SHOW YOURSELF TO US HERE!? WELL, FUCK YOU! HERE'S A NICE OLD PUNISHMENT FOR YOU, BEATDOWN STYLE!"

"ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Amelia screeched as she was punched incessantly by the wrath demon, and while she of course would have fought back to defend herself under normal circumstances, the sloth demon's embrace had made it so that she could barely keep her eyes open, and thus couldn't do a damn thing to counterattack.

"Whoa, that's enough, wrath demon!" Satan told the one he was talking to and then added: "Everyone else is to have a fucking turn with the bitch, as well, so don't beat her to death. You've done your part most excellently, just like the sloth demon did his, but now the greed demon will be the one doing the job on her, and in a way most ironic, at that!"

The wrath demon sighed and she walked back over while the greed demon went over to Amelia, and, for the irony Satan mentioned, he, right after Amelia said to him: "None of you will ever break me, no matter what. Not with debilitation, not with punches, not with…hmmmmm?" was actually rubbing her back.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" he asked. "Now, given that the beatdown the wrath demon gave you just after the sloth demon gave you that debilitating embrace really jolted you awake, one would expect that someone as vile as the greed demon here, otherwise known as me, would do something to you that was very painful, and, of course, greedily so. Instead, however, the irony Satan was talking about was that I'm actually doing things that may very well make you feel a lot better after all you've been through here so far…"

He flipped her over and started rubbing her belly, and Amelia purred even louder and longer than she had when he was rubbing her back, which was quite a bit on both counts, and the greed demon continued: "…but in so doing, I'm making sure I do it in a way so that I make it so very blatantly clear indeed that I am NOT sharing you with anyone."

He shot a nasty glare at everyone else for emphasis, and then he began rubbing her sides at a suddenly alarmingly rapid, voracious rate, and Amelia became surprised, especially when her previously belly rub was turned into a rapacious one to the point that it hurt, and the back massage she received after that once he flipped her over again, this time in the reverse order of the first one, of course, became much the same when he performed said massage just as avariciously.

Amelia did her best not to make any noises whatsoever, since she did not want to feed the greed demon's, well, greed by giving him the satisfaction of hearing her sounds of pain(besides, he was insatiable in every way and in the strongest sense of the word, as well, so it wouldn't have made any difference except for him liking the noises, anyway), but though she managed it, it was by a narrow margin and indeed proved next to impossible.

"Furthermore, I am now greedy for the gain of using you as my dear pet to the point where I couldn't give less of a damn, crap, shit, fuck, what have you, that I'm causing you pain. As evidenced by what kind of rubbing you currently receive. That, and I really wish I could get some cries of pain out of you, given they would be additional gain for me. Hey, no pain from you, no gain for me. So come on. Yowl already, will you? Give me the goods here. Dammit, I'm now rubbing your sides again. Do I have to smash my fingers into your eyes…those green, money reminder eyes…in order to make you scream? Seriously, stop being so resistant already."

"ENOUGH!" Satan bellowed after the greed demon said this. "Greed demon or not, you have had your share and are to go by that just as much as the others here are. Release her at once. Your turn is over, and now it is the envy demon's turn. Perhaps greenness being connected to her will be enough of a reminder of money to keep your ass at bay."

The greed demon said: "OOOOOOHHHHUUUUGGGHHHEEERRRNNNGGGHH!" as he thrust Amelia off of himself with blatant fury and reluctance, both of which he also showed when he walked back over to the other demons.

"Yeah, and if not, maybe the greenness of Amelia's eyes being added to that might do the trick, asshole." the envy demon told the greed demon just before going on over to Amelia.

"Speaking of which…" she said just before pulling up Amelia's head and looking into her green eyes with her own: "You might see, furry, that my eyes are even greener than yours are. As in, rather than simply being green pupils like you've got, they're both entirely green. You also might feel a great deal of pain in your eyes as if you haven't blinked for ten minutes, and that's because I'm taking all of your physical and intellectual talents into myself while making you even greener than my eyes and yours combined while simultaneously reminding you of how there are so many who have things that you don't and wish you could have despite it not being in a greedy sense like the previous demon here showed. I am also inflicting just as much pain on the rest of your body, in a way that turns you green. Green like one would expect me and not you to be. GREEN WITH ENVY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Amelia screamed, unable to keep herself from doing so this time, and when the envy demon was done hurting her, her entire body, fur or otherwise, was indeed green, including her claws and her now still agonized but not quite as much as before eyes.

"Well done, envy demon." Satan told her, "but your time is up. Now it is time for the gluttony demon to do his part."

So the envy demon walked back on over and the gluttony demon did the opposite, and then he said: "I'm told, feline…" as he produced numerous cakes, "…that you really like cakes. Not to mention that, given you're a mother, you obviously were gluttonous for those and so many other foods while your little parasites who were almost as gluttonous as me made you crave them all. They forced you to feed yourself and them in the process. So now I am going to give you a postnatal force-feeding of the aforementioned cakes, though they are all poisoned. This will surely take the cake in terms of cruel ironies inflicted upon you by us deadly sin demons."

He then, gripping Amelia in a manner so that she would have the objects shoved into her mouth and kept still so she couldn't struggle while it happened, and she would be unable not to swallow them, especially since the poison in them only stopped hurting in her mouth if she swallowed, so it was even more of a force feeding on the gluttony demon's part.

"Oh, and although it'll only be brief in this case," he told her, "I'm also told that someone name Morph, a cute shapeshifting little creature, mocked your postnatal state by exaggerating your weight gain that resulted from it and making a version of you that was very, very, very fat, indeed."

"MMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFFF!" Amelia let loose as she tried anything that she could think of doing to stop this cruel sadistic force feeding that was being inflicted upon her, but nothing worked and she was, by the time the gluttony demon was done force feeding her, at least twice as fat as Morph's mocking version of her and what one could actually consider morbidly obese, and easily so.

"Ah, our nice, fat cat." Satan smiled. "But enough of that, gluttony demon. Let her puke herself back to normal so that the pride demon can do her part."

The gluttony demon nodded and stood back, then made it so that Amelia was puking up everything she'd been fed until she was once more in her usual state(except for how she was still green from the envy demon's effects on her and still had the numerous bruises and cuts that she got from the wrath demon's beatings, that is), and, once Amelia's godawful vomiting episode had ended and she could breathe again, by which point she was coughing, wheezing and taking in as much air as possible while spitting out what little chunks of vomit were still in her mouth, the gluttony demon walked on back to where the others were, whereas the pride demon made its way over to their victim and shook her head while saying: "Nuh-uh. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I'm afraid this won't do at all. Though you are quite attractive and indeed most beautiful under normal circumstances, these are by no means normal circumstances and what has been done to you by the wrath, envy and gluttony demons just now has caused you to, albeit in a different way than what your true physical appearance outside of said effects is, as seen here, become ugly as hell. Of course, even if you were your usual, standard, voluptuous self, you would still be nowhere near as beautiful as me, since no one is, has been or ever will be anywhere near comparable to me as far as good looks are concerned, nor the least bit comparable to me in any other way, for that matter, you or otherwise, but just look at what a mess you've made and has become of you. Look how repulsive you've made let yourself become. Tsk, tsk. Clearly, you need to be punished and demeaned, and I'm just the one to do both of those things."

And so it was that the pride demon generated a giant cat-o-nine-tails and walked up behind Amelia's, well, behind and began whipping her mercilessly, and while Amelia, true to form, did everything she could not to let out so much as a drop of noise, it proved to be not the least bit possible as she mewled: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"Ah, yes, do scream for me, my whipping girl." said the pride demon as she also forced Amelia to see the instances in her past that were times of hardship, upset, loss and/or weakness of one sort or another, as well as the very few instances in which she was afraid of something(any and all times she was subject to the sight and sound of lightning, to be exact, since Amelia, even as a child, was otherwise fearless), generated in a manner that showed them right in front of her.

"NO!" Amelia said in her mind. "I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER ANY OF THIS, BUT I WON'T GIVE HER THE SATISFACTION OF HEARING ME SAY A WORD THAT I'M THINKING! I'VE GOT TO STOP SCREAMING, AS WELL! IT'S GIVING HER THE SATISFACTION OF THAT! NO! I AM NOT CRYING FROM THE PAIN ALL OF A SUDDEN! THAT MUST BE SWEAT, NOT TEARS! NO! I HAVE NOT BEEN REDUCED TO THIS! I HAVE NOT! I HAVE NOT!"

"Crying while doing your best not to, I see." the pride demon said. "Don't even bother trying to suppress it. Even the toughest of the tough could not go through this without crying from the pain, so don't act like you're exempt or an exception or any of that other shit. You don't deserve any self-esteem or confidence or optimism or anything similar at all despite how you usually have all of those things going for you. And as such, I am taking them all away from you, just like I am making sure I show you just how much of your superior I truly am."

"Enough, pride demon. That will do." Satan told her. "Come back here so that the lust demon can finish the job that we started here."

"Oh, very well." the pride demon sighed, irritated and exasperated that her turn was over and so she could no longer make Amelia feel like nothing and indeed totally destroy her self-confidence while humiliating her horribly.

She made her cat-o-nine-tails disappear and went on over to the now all but broken Amelia, who was doing everything she could not to break, and at the same time, the lust demon came on over and picked her up, him saying to her while he helped her to her feet and held her still so she was standing up but still in his clutches: "Hi there, hot stuff. My, you sure have been through a lot of pain here, even with the green demon's initial feelings of pleasure being given to you. You could use some further pleasure, I do believe."

Amelia's eyes flew wide open as she realized what he was saying and tried to resist and break free of his grasp, saying to him: "NO! I AM HAPPILY MARRIED WITH THREE KITTEN DAUGHTERS AND A PUPPY SON! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOURS, AND I NEVER WILL BE! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU VILE SCUMBAG?! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! RELEASE ME AT ONCE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! THIS IS OUTRIGHT EVIL, DESPICABLE AND DISGRACEFUL, EVEN FOR A DEMON! LET GO OF ME BEFORE I FORCE YOU TO BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!"

"First of all, your husband can kiss my ass." said the lust demon. "Second of all, I can and will make you mine. And third of all, you should be flattered, not furious and hellbent on escaping. You wouldn't believe what kind of excellent, famous, praised and popular harem I've got. Being part of it is a great honor. So forget your fucking family life. Come with me for a carefree, simple and pleasurable life as one of my harem girls. They will be more than happy to be your friends and make you see where you really belong and will be happiest in. Don't throw that all away for a pitiful life with that moronic mutt and those four pathetic little brats. Be a deadbeat mother. Fuck commitment. Put your ridiculous family life behind you. You know you want to."

"NEVER!" thundered Amelia, able to easily see just how much this guy was lying like a rug and trying to corrupt her, which she would not allow at all and just plain would not happen, and the lust demon became irate and said: "Fine, then. I suppose that I will just have to force you to be mine. What region would you like me to attack first? Or would you rather be surprised? So fitting that this would all happen while you're in the nude, don't you think?"

Just after he began to embrace her in a super-tight, crushing and unbreakable grip, she felt all of the impressions that these demons had left on her disappear thanks to Satan as he said: "It would appear that we have failed to break her, even though it should have been a piece of cake. How can anyone be this determined and have this indomitable a will? Have this much strength of character and that unbreakable a spirit? Well, I suppose we'll just have to leave her to the ones who can't fail to destroy even one such as herself."

She was teleported into another place, and although it was, as she saw, what was clearly a slaughterhouse, it was completely empty.

Not even a tiny bit of any kind of meat anywhere, or even a drop of blood, but said emptiness did not last long, because she heard the sound of what she didn't take long to realize was the galloping of horses, and sure enough, she saw four of them.

One was to the right of her, and was clad in red armor while on a just as red horse, and to the left of her, there was a black horse ridden by a very skeletal looking man who was holding a special set of twin weighing scales in his right hand.

Additionally, a white horse, who had a macabre, humanoid creature wearing a crown and holding a bow and arrow was behind her, as she found out after seeing the other two and the white horse's shadow, and, prior to that, a pale horse who had someone who was almost identical in appearance to the Grim Reaper.

Given her considerable intelligence, she instantly realized who these guys were after having looked at all of them, and she exclaimed: "Dear God! You're the four horsemen of the apocalypse!"

"We sure are, pussycat!" laughed Death. "And since you clearly know who we are, we don't think we need to tell you our names!"

"We've really got to hand it to you, puss…" War began, and then, after a laugh of his own, he continued: "…you really are more tenacious than anyone, even the likes of Satan, ever could have imagined."

"You should have been long broken before now." Famine informed her. "Anyone in your position would be expected to do said breaking well prior to how long you've lasted here."

"But no one is without their limits, and you are not exempt from that, as we will now prove here!" Pestilence told her. "First, disabling disease and an arrow to pin you down so that you are powerless to try and protect yourself!"

Before Amelia could blink, she became what was without a doubt even more ill than she'd been upon falling asleep, and that's saying something…to the point where, due to the way that she felt it, she was thinking to herself: "Oh, no…now it's clearer than ever that, despite how it's been called and felt like both, this isn't a nightmare at all…this is reality, plain and simple."

She screamed: "EEEEEEEERRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" as this and Pestilence's arrow being fired into her right hand ensured that she was helpless as could be, and excruciatingly so.

But what would make her pain worse was when she felt the worst hunger pains imaginable as she saw herself be turned into an unbelievably thin version of herself and Famine then stated: "Poor kitty…so cadaverous and famished, and not only can you not to shit about it, bitch, but no one will come to your aid and feed you, least of all me! Hell, who the hell do you fucking think fucking caused this shit for your ass, anyway?"

Subsequently, she felt a giant sword, clearly the one which belong to War, get driven through her back and out of her stomach and into the floor, in the middle of the first two, and War put across: "You do not have to go through much more, however. As wonderful as it is to hurt you and see you in pain, we have to succeed where others have failed without fucking around."

"Especially since fucking around, more often than not, is what the hell allowed you to survive through all of this, or at least part of it, anyway." Death informed her. "Now, everyone have your horses trample her good while I use my scythe to slash her face and finish her off."

Amelia went pale as hell and her eyes flew open as wide as could be, and didn't have time to scream as she was run over and trampled by all four horses while Death, during this and saying: "And now your suffering is over, bitch, just like your life is!" slashed her up the face with his scythe and…

Amelia woke up, frightened beyond comprehensibility and shaking uncontrollably, which showed with how the hell she was screaming loud enough to wake the dead and with so much of all of this, as well as so much sweat on her body and tears in her eyes, that even one with a coal black stone heart would want to give her a hug and hold her close while rubbing her back nice and lengthily along with looking at her warmly and kissing her on the forehead, in order to make these things, as well as how her heart was easily beating fast enough to qualify as blatant tachycardia, decrease as much as possible.

Fortunately, she was given a perfect remedy, as she suddenly felt herself breathe in a special gas that calmed her down nicely, cleared her mind of everything that was scaring her so and allowed her to lie down again, and, although she knew what this had to be and was thankful for it, she knew that she would be relaxed and lying still, and of course comfortable and warm, since the way that she fell over allowed her to pull up her covers just in time so that her entire body(save for her head, which was once more on the pillow it had been on before, mind you), but would not be falling asleep again anytime soon at all.

Not after all she just went through, and especially since, as she discovered when she saw the time, it was now 5 PM, which meant that her worse than the last nightmare had lasted for hours.

While full of alarm and disbelief despite not moving and still plenty comfortable otherwise(especially since she did not have to urinate before and the gas made sure of it that she would stay well hydrated without needing to relieve herself now or do anything that would require her to so much as move a muscle, which she was just as grateful for), she realized that, on the one hand, she had never been unfortunate enough to have that long and that terrible a nightmare, but on the other hand, it was dusk by now, so if she was going to fall asleep for even half a minute at any time while it was still Thursday, it would be well into the night.

The latter was something she was REALLY happy about, though she knew that, if she weren't so sluggish and relaxed and immobile as she was right now, she would be tensed up for a third nightmare's possibility of arrival, but in the meantime, she just let the warm, cozy, sweet feeling that she was now submerged in make all traces of that super-scary nightmare fade away entirely and make her feel much better and calmer than she'd been after awakening so abruptly and, worse yet, while so terrified.

Of course, she was plenty aware that she still had the flu, and that the only reason she wasn't hearing anything was because her husband and children had made it so that, during the time she was screaming, they swiftly got the mechanical arm and hand invention to do its job first by phasing through the wall, then creating a special spray can that contained the gas she'd been given, sprayed that gas right at her until the can was empty so that it spread across the room and resulted in her taking in all of it upon turning solid again, then phased back out through the wall, turned solid again and this was all followed by everyone making it clear to everyone that not a drop of noise was to be made for at least the next six hours.

But, the fact that was a bit hard to not make any kind of even miniscule noise for anyone during that long a time notwithstanding, they all managed to do it and Amelia, while she hated how this was all like being an infant all over again, did, at the moment, and for quite a bit, feel the sort of comfort that would put that which Florence Nightingale provided way back when to shame.

Unfortunately, after a long beyond long time of this, she was still just as warm and comfy physically, but she was feeling very upset about how she'd been, with a few exceptions, this one by far the best and most notable, well, one of them, made so scared, sad, agonized and/or angry throughout this whole week's first five days, and she was gladder than ever that it had been made well clear long before now that she wasn't headed for death's door, along with, ironically, feeling like her life was, unbelievably and even more ironically, threatening her life(it wasn't in reality, and she knew it, but it felt so much that way that, if she didn't know this gas was simply getting rid of what she had beaten into her while asleep, she would get the impression that she wouldn't be living much longer thanks to those influenza viruses and the effect they were having on her).

There was actually part of a song playing in the background, and while she didn't hear it, nor did anyone else's ears(or, in Morph's case, just hearing ability without ears)pick up the sound of it at all, it was by all means being sung and here's what the lyrics of that part of said song were.

 _I swear sometimes I think this life is killing me!_

 _I swear it's killin me!_

 _All our shattered hopes !_

 _And our long dead dreams !_

 _The wreckage that we all try to keep from coming to life and tearing us apart at the seams!_

Amelia sighed in her mind: "Really...if I were an ancient Greek woman, Zeus would hate me. If I were an ancient Roman woman, Jupiter would hate me. If I were a Norse woman, Odin would hate me. And so on and so forth. I get it, God. You hate my guts. Now could you PLEASE stop mercilessly inflicting this influenza malady and all the pain, helplessness and nightmares that come with it on me? Even captains have their limits."

Just then, upon seeing that it was now 11: 15 PM, something that made her feel less the way that you just read about above, hilariously enough, she saw that MORPH, of all people(so to speak)was once more in her room, and she opened her bloodshot green eyes widely when she saw him, saying: "Morph?"

He nodded and then turned into Jim, following how he got onto her bed and gave her a big hug, and realizing what he was doing and why, with the two then snuggling up to each other while Morph continued to use his powers to make certain that her viruses were constantly ejected out of him so that he wouldn't catch them himself from the beyond words level contagious Amelia.

"Thank you, Morph. I haven't gotten one of these in so long…I really could use one…it's clearer than ever now that you're truly sorry for how cruel you were to me before…and want to do something to show that beyond what Delbert told you to do for said apology…" Amelia said, but her happy, pain lessening, miserable feeling decreasing snuggle embrace from Morph as Jim was short-lived.

For after a few moments of it, just before she drifted off to sleep, she suddenly felt that she wasn't being cuddled anymore, something that confused her until she shot her head up to see Morph turning into first a gravely ill version of Jim, then a just as sick version of Sarah and finally a version of Delbert who was every bit as afflicted with this flu that had been ruining her life for days now.

Which of course was before he burst out laughing, this all clearly showing, without any of them talking, Jim first looking like he was saying: "Damn, Amelia! Now I'm just as sick as you are!", then Sarah looking as if to tell Amelia: "Not to mention that I'm every bit as sick as he is thanks to you!" and last but certainly not least, Delbert going: "I'm now on par with them in terms of illness, too! Why did I have to marry someone who turned out to be such a contagious wife? You've put our poor children in danger just for living in the same house as them!"

Way too tired to do more than lift her head just now, which Morph had obviously planned with this nasty little scheme and trick of his, Amelia said: "You know, Morph, there's an old saying."

She was astounded that she didn't fly off the handle despite how pissed off she now was, though said accomplishment with her words being so most likely because, thanks to the false show of sympathy cuddling from Morph along with the still plenty present effects of her special remedy gas, she was too low on energy and consciousness to raise her voice, and Morph looked at her, suddenly confused with an "Excuse me?" kind of look on his face.

Amelia continued: "It's 'Treat Others How You Want To Be Treated'. Clearly, you want me to torture, laugh at, demean and bully you when you become helpless enough for me to see an opening to do so, so laugh while you can. I will not forget how you are being so cruel to me just because you can due to my current state. Not even after I've fallen into the deep slumber that you, just as ironically as with your little performance of entertainment that ended with 'fat me' before, have made me unable not to do, at least not in about a second, anyway. That there's an excellent chance I'll have yet another nightmare of God knows what kind of horrible things only worsens all of what I've just told if, should that be possible. Get stuffed."

Her consciousness left her after that, with Morph being utterly unaffected by her words and cockily making his way out of the door with his powers, although he made sure that no one could hear him or was going by just before doing so, and then made his way far away from her room to reduce the possibility that he would be punished again, especially given the way that it had been described to him before.

CHAPTER 6 HAS ENDED

I would like to know if you enjoyed this chapter.

After all, that was my aim.

Of course, the lucky thing is, I might not be the gentlest or most merciful of writers(though I'm still on the side of the angels and truly do love it when people favor me in one way or the other, whether it is a single way or more ways than one, this concerning my stories and myself alike on all counts, mind you), but I'm usually not this mean, to Amelia or otherwise.

But sometimes there's that boost or decline(in this case the former)in the way one's personality and/or body of work usually is, and, as evidenced by this story, I am certainly no exception at all.

Incidentally, there's something that I need to point out to you just now.

My song of choice being "Killin' Me" by Drowning Pool was for the reason that follows…with how the hell Amelia, by this point, is feeling like her life is literally killing her along with how her body has been doing so and is continuing to(well, prior to that special gas treatment in this case, anyway), given what should make things better is making things worse(at least in some, though thankfully not all, cases, anyway), and how, besides how she understandably feels like more of a wreck than ever, the way that, more often than not, she's confined to her bed and this just as understandably is making her usually optimistic view on life come apart at the seams(much like might happen to her self-esteem in the future, depending on what happens and when), plus her hopes are, for the time being, all but shattered and her dreams are once more replaced by nightmares and so are dead, what better song to use a portion for in this chapter?

Hold it…well, would you all just look at that?

Doctor Delbert Doppler is here and would like to speak with me all of a sudden(three guesses as to why and who it's about! HA!).

"Bloodlustful, will you PLEASE stop torturing my poor wife? I thought she was your favorite character in the movie she and I are from, for crying out loud!"

Oh, she is, believe me…you wouldn't want to see what I do with characters I hate, especially if it's in the form of rewriting a scene where one or more of said characters get off way too easy!

"I…I wouldn't? R-r-r-really? You mean it? You're…you're serious?"

As a heart attack…kind of like the one you'd have if you read any one of the fanfics I've written concerning the aforementioned rewriting of a scene where a character who deserved worse than in the actual movie, book, what have you that they got do indeed get that worse treatment from me.

"They're…they're that scary and nasty?"

Yup. You'd have to be nuts about Halloween, want to be really terrified, be downright desirous of nightmares and/or really hate the characters who get that massive, high-impact what for from me to read one or more of them, depending. Or, alternatively, be the first one mentioned and be of the status of the last one mentioned while also either virtually or definitely fearless with one hell of a strong stomach and horror fan status either way.

"I see. Well…it's worth pointing out that, along with having gone through that nightmare and all of what resulted from it before the children and I gave her that gas, she's now been demeaned by Morph TWICE…the nerve of him…and she is also now sleeping again after so long of feeling wonderful and snug after recovering from the aforementioned nightmare…so, I beg of you to take it easier on her. Repeat…I BEG OF YOU."

I'll consider said plead, but whether I grant your wish or not, the next chapter of this story will be the penultimate one, so it won't be that much longer before she's…what was that she always uses to describe herself whether she's actually in good shape or not again?

"Right as rain."

Ah, of course! Anyway, it won't be that much longer before she is right as rain once more, but be forewarned…I'm not a nice guy, so although I do love her very much, I am just as likely to take it easier on her as I am to continue being such a douchebag towards her.

Macabre humor…nothing like it, and certainly not something I can possibly get enough of.

LMHO.

Btw, if you want examples of what kind of much nastier stories I write for characters I hate, especially if they're ones who've gotten off way too easy in the real franchise they're from, here is a handful of examples(although there are other ones who fall into that category, but I just wanted to give you, like I said, a handful of them).

White Fang stories: "Beauty Smith Must Die" and "Feeling Crushed, Gray Beaver?"

Balto story: "Steele Is Jenna's Cooked Meat"

Monster Rancher story: "Sic Semper Tyr-Hare-Nus"

101 Dalmatians story: "Cruella Dead-Vil"

The Fox And The Hound story: "Amos Slain"

Star Wars story: "A Gungan Goes Down"

Harry Potter story: "Undoing Umbridge"

It's A Wonderful Life story: "No More Mr. Potter"

Captain Planet And The Planeteers story: "Death To Ecovillains."

Anyway, my decision as to whether I keep being mean to Amelia or am nicer to her in the next chapter hasn't been made yet, but you'll see what choice I've made once you've started reading it almost immediately.

Believe me when I say that.

In the meantime, though, ratings and reviews, please, everyone!


End file.
